Englands odd little secret
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Englands odd little secret**

**Capítulo 1: "El pequeño secreto de Inglaterra"**

—Ese maldito, estúpido americano…—Decía un muy borracho Inglaterra. Arrastrando el vaso de ron por encima de la mesa.

Su amigo, un francés, lo miraba con interés. Pero no escuchaba la historia. —Ah~ Mon cheri, realmente necesitas aprender a perdonar y olvidar—Él se pegó un poco más a su amigo, parcialmente borracho al haber tomado casi tanto como él.

—Never! —Gritó el inglés, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez. —Ese bastardo desagradecido *hic* ¡Debe dejar de matar mi idioma! —Se volvió para mirar a Francia, con sus ojos verdes llenos de envidia, o eso era lo que le parecía al francés—Tienes suerte, porque Canadá siempre se comportó bien…

—Yo nací con una estrella de la suerte ¿Qué te digo?~—Respondió con perversidad, sirviéndose otro vaso de vino.

Miró al confuso camarero—Otro vaso, ¡Por favor! —Exclamó muy bebido.

—Señor, yo no creo que usted deba beber más—El barman se preparó para el huracán que siempre se desarrollaba cuando decía esa frase.

— ¡Si yo quisiera escuchar tu puñetera opinión, te la habría pedido! —Arthur empezó a gritar, su estado lograba que las letras le resbalaran.

—Creo que es momento de irnos, Mon Cheri—Luego volteó para pedirle al camarero—La cuenta por favor—Luego de pagarla fue donde Inglaterra.

—Yo no quiero ir a casa…—Dijo Reino Unido, tambaleándose mientras caminaba. Francia suspiró, y luego tomó su mano.

—Entonces ven a mi casa—Aprovechó el momento. El británico, no importa cuán borracho estaba, siempre seguía el mismo patrón de comportamiento ante la menor sugerencia de ir a casa con Francia:

1) Rechazarlo.

2) Darle una buena bofetada en la cara a Francia.

3) Ir a su propia casa tambaleándose.

4) Darle una patada en sus regiones vitales a Francia cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo.

—Ahh~ Los buenos tiempos…—Pensó Francis, justo antes de sentir un tirón en su mano.

—Déjame ir, bloody frog…—El inglés empezaba a cansarse. Su fuerza iba disminuyendo.

Así que al francés sólo le hizo falta un vigoroso tirón. Después empezó a hablarle de sus actividades para distraer al muchacho, usando algunas palabras francesas, causando confusión. —Bueno, fui a la épicier para conseguir los ingredientes para preparar déjeuner, todavía me queda un poco… ¿Quieres? —Le preguntó a Arthur, al que ahora estaba prácticamente arrastrando.

—No… ¡Yo quiero ir a casa! —Trató de soltarse nuevamente, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—l'Angleterre, ¿Te gustaría que te cargara en mi espalda? —Se volteó hacia el británico.

— ¡No! —Y de forma inconsciente, empezó a caminar hacia la casa de Francis.

—Haz lo que quieras~—Dijo el rubio apenas llegaron a su casa.

Inglaterra era la única nación europea, hasta la fecha, con la que Francia no se había acostado. Era frustrante, de verdad. Él, la nación del amour~ Era divertido, sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo, principalmente debido a que l'Angleterre era un hombre muy adorable. Incluso si él salía herido en el proceso, él tendría a ese hombre.

No, Francia no era gay. Solo estaba… Lleno de amor. Y quería compartirlo con todo ser viviente. (Todo lo conocido que se mueve)

De pronto Inglaterra se dio cuenta de dónde estaban—No. Yo quiero ir a mi casa…—Se volteó, pero fue cargado de improviso en los brazos de Francia.

—Eres tan ligero, Mon Cheri ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —Cerró la puerta de la casa—Creo que lo sé~

Arthur abrió mis grandes los ojos mientras miraba al francés— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —Interrogó con miedo.

Francia miró al otro hombre con confusión—Solo bromeaba… Pero, ¿Tienes un secreto de tal calibre? No tenía idea…—Llevó al británico a su habitación, él estaba tan cerca de lograrlo…

Ya era de mañana, e Inglaterra había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que la habitación le era muy familiar.

—"_Espera…_"—Pensó el inglés—"_Esta es… ¿La casa de Francia?_"— ¿Cierto?

Oh dios.

Oh, mierda no.

¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto.

Bueno, era el momento de hacerle frente a su problema. Tomó una de las enormes camisetas blancas del francés y se la puso. (¡Por supuesto que tenía ropa interior!)

Francia estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza agacha.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Murmuró a la nada.

— ¿Así que finalmente te enteraste? —Preguntó el inglés, Francia, completamente sorprendido, levantó la cabeza.

—L'ANGLETERRE ! VOUS ÊTES UN FEMME? —Gritó, tan nervioso que hablaba en francés. (¡Inglaterra! ¿Eres una mujer?)

Ella se encogió sobre sí misma, este iba a ser un largo día.

–**Fin del capítulo 1–**

Por fin me decidí a traducir este fanfic n.n espero que les guste, no soy buena subiendo historias largas, porque luego las dejo de lado sin embargo, haré lo posible por lograr acabar de traducir esta. Ya llevo varios capítulos y como son cortos haré lo posible para traerles uno por día.

Por favor, ¿Reviews? –Reverencia–


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Matthew (Canadá)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 2: Estados Unidos se queja con Canadá.**

Estados Unidos volvió de casa desde su última visita a Europa, y decidió ir a visitar a su hermano Canadá.

— ¡Matt~! ¡Quiero panqueques! —Así llegó el americano a casa de su hermano.

Una voz le respondió casi en un susurro—Ok Alfred. Voy en un minuto ¿Si? —Salió de su habitación, abrazando su almohada. Su oso pasó caminando a su lado camino a la cocina.

Comenzó a preparar la mezcla, en lo que Alfred empezaba su parloteo sobre sus "problemas" con Inglaterra.

— ¡…Y él es un idiota! Él actúa como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo todo el tiempo, tiene que tener una vida y… ¡Oh~! ¿Son panqueques recién hechos?

Los eran, de hecho, pues él había estado tan ocupado con sus divagaciones que no lo había notado. Sin embargo, continuó comiendo y hablando al mismo tiempo.

—Tuviste suerte por tener a Francia en lugar de Inglaterra—Comentó ofendido el estadounidense— ¡Al menos Francia sabía cocinar!

—Fue papá el que me enseñó a cocinar, y me gustaría decirte que él enseñó también a Inglaterra. Todos venimos del mismo lugar y tal vez…—Su discurso fue cortado por el sonido del teléfono de Alfred.

—Espera un momento Matt, tengo que responder esto—El americano interrumpió groseramente a su hermano, mientras sacaba su teléfono, y jugueteaba con él hasta que finalmente contestó.

— ¿Qué deseas, Francia? Y Canadá manda saludos—Habló animadamente el estadounidense, había puesto el altavoz en el aparato, por lo que el canadiense también podía escuchar la conversación.

—L'Amérique! —Exclamó apresuradamente el francés—Sé que sonará extraño, pero necesito que vengas aho–

Y de pronto fue interrumpido por otra persona— Bloody frog! ¡La puñetera reunión del G–8 es este mes! ¡No necesitan venir aquí! —Se escucharon una pocas caídas y un rápido pero cortés "Au revoir" de parte de Francia, luego se cortó.

— ¡Eso fue extraño! —Rió el estadounidense, sacando una hamburguesa y comiéndola, cuando la acabó, siguió devorando sus panqueques.

Canadá suspiró, ese iba a ser un muy extraño año…

–**Fin del capítulo 2–**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 3: "Las diatribas de Inglaterra"**

Francia se pudo de pie, ahora completamente despierto.

—Pourquoi la baise êtes-vous une femme? —Gritó el francés. (¡¿Por qué coño eres una mujer?)

Parecía realmente sorprendido, ella se encogió un poco más, mientras frotaba su mano con la parte de atrás de su corto cabello.

—Bueno, hay una historia muy interesante que–

Él la miró fijamente— ¿Y?

No hubo respuesta a lo que dijo… Pero empezó a sollozar, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Suspiró, y luego abrazó a Inglaterra de manera empática—Dile a onii–san toda la historia, Arthur.

Usó su nombre humano, por lo que estaba sinceramente preocupado… O era estúpido. De todas maneras, ella estaba en serios problemas, en el fondo.

Ella podría empezar todo por el principio.

El principio~

_Europa era la madre de todas las naciones auropeas, había una madre para Asia también, pero nuestra historia de hoy se centra en Europa._

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Francia.

— ¡Porque lo sé! —Respondió la chica— ¿En dónde me quedé?

_Fue la creadora de todas las exitosas y extintas naciones que han habido de aquí hasta la fecha. Cuando éramos jóvenes, a ella le gustaba jugar con nosotros, nos quería mucho. _

— ¿Cómo recuerdas algo así? —Volvió a interrumpir.

—Porque soy británica. Ahora, no te atrevas a volver a interrumpirme.

—Pero, eso no contesta mi pregunta…—De nuevo abrió la boca Francia.

Pero la cerró cuando ella lo miró.

_Sus juegos y su amor ayudaron en nuestro crecimiento demográfico y económico. Ella era feliz viendo a sus pequeños crecer… Pero ellos tomaron su energía y empezaron a separarse en zonas, poco a poco ella empezó a desaparecer, por su aparente debilidad. Sus hijos eran muy pequeños, y los medios de vida próspera se desvanecían. Ella mantenía pequeñas ideas para que Grecia y Egipto encontraran su futuro, y les enseñaran a los diferentes países sobre comercio. _

_Ella y yo habíamos planeado algo por un tiempo. Todo empezó cuando ella notó que algunos lugares habían ganado más poder que otros, vino a mí, diciéndome de la nada: _

—_Hija, necesito que hagas algo por mí._

—_Por supuesto Europa ¿Qué necesitas? —Le respondí._

_Y ella dijo débilmente:_

—_Por favor, mantente fuerte, la debilidad te hará vulnerable a todo—Me tomó por los hombros suavemente, haciendo que su manta se cayera—Hice un plan, pensé en el futuro, y este plan logrará que sea mucho mejor a largo plazo._

_Yo vivía de forma ingenua y confiada en ese entonces, pues era solo una niña. No me esperaba lo que venía cuando le respondí que sí._

—_Necesito que seas un hombre—Dijo con seriedad Europa, pero yo empecé a reírme._

— _¡Eso fue divertido! Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres que haga? —Pregunté, más centrada en la situación. Pero entonces, vi la mirada en el rostro de Europa y entendí que no estaba bromeando._

—_Necesito que estés de acuerdo con esto. Invadirán tu tierra de lo contrario—Dio a entender que sabía al respecto._

—_Sí, Europa…—Respondí._

_Luego de eso, empezó a prepararse para lo que ocurriría._

—_Puedes ser una mujer—Me dijo, antes de hacer los últimos preparativos—Pero tienes que proteger tu secreto. Ten mucho cuidado con Francia, pues ustedes dos tienen una larga historia._

_Y así, con sus últimas fuerzas, manipuló los recuerdos de todos sus hijos._

_Desapareció el día siguiente..._

_Una semana más tarde, ella era sólo un recuerdo._

_Luego de un año, fue olvidada por todos, excepto unos pocos._

_Y ahora, yo soy la única que recuerda que ella existía._

Terminó su historia, mirando a Francia para conocer su reacción. Pero él tenía en su mano su teléfono y hablaba a toda prisa.

—L'Amérique! —Exclamó el francés—Sé que sonará extraño, pero necesito que vengas aho–

Inglaterra entró en acción— Bloody frog! ¡La puñetera reunión del G–8 es este mes! ¡No necesitan venir aquí! —Arrojó la copa que había estado sosteniendo, "Au revoir" se despidió Francis de forma educada y cortó.

—Ah~ Lo había olvidado, la reunión del G–8 es un una semana—Recordó el francés.

— ¡No me importan tus tecnicismos! —Gritó una airada Inglaterra, ella puso mala cara en un momento.

Pero entonces recordó que ella había pasado la noche ahí, y había despertado en la cama de Francia.

Él la miró, y se decidió a hablar al notar la preocupación en su rostro—No te preocupes, tan pronto como vi que eras una chica me sorprendí mucho… Dormí en el sofá.

—Bueno, gracias por defender mi honor… Creo—Comentó, pensando que incluso Francis podía ser un caballero a veces.

El francés soltó un suspiro— Comment pourrais je avoir été dupé tellement facilement…? (¿Cómo pude haber sido engañado tan fácilmente…?

—Debido a que, frog, eres un idiota—Respondió Inglaterra, con veneno en su voz.

—Ahora, ¡Ven a sentarte en el regazo de onii–san para que te consuele! —Se sentó el rubio.

— ¡Yo no necesito que me reconfortes! —Ella caminó para salir de la habitación.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas todavía! ¡Tengo más preguntas! —Francia le hablaba mientras la seguía.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué estás tan plano? ¿Es parte de tu disfraz de hombre? O… —Francis se detuvo abruptamente, al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Ella subió y empezó a ponerse su ropa común de nuevo.

El hombre le seguía a todas partes mientras ella caminaba por su casa— ¿Inglaterra? ¿Podemos hablar mientras cenamos? ¡Si vienes podemos comer lo que tú quieras!

Arthur suspiró—Iré, y responderé todas tus dudas.

Francia sonrió mientras daba un saltito— ¡Yay! ¿Qué tal si–?

—Pero—Interrumpió la británica—No es una cita, y solo voy a ir si me prometes que no le contarás a nadie—Le dio un golpecito en el pecho por cada palabra que decía con firmeza.

—Te voy a recoger después de la reunión~—Inglaterra abrió la puerta y se fue, con el ceño fruncido.

–**Fin del capítulo 3–**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Matthew (Canadá)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 4: "A Estados Unidos le asusta el hockey"**

Alfred se encontraba todavía con su hermano, pero ahora estaban mirando el Hockey, al estadounidense le asustaba su hermano cuando se trataba de ese deporte…

— ¡Mierda! —Gritó Canadá, cuando el otro equipo anotó un punto— ¡Esa fue una falta! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a contarlo! —Estados Unidos se encogió, el otro americano miró a su hermano, con una mirada de maldad pura—Te diste cuenta de la falta ¿No?

Alfred movió su cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente— ¡Por supuesto Mattie! —Rió nerviosamente mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a retroceder asustado.

La mirada canadiense de diablo volvió— ¿Por qué te vas, Alfred? Tú me prometiste ayer que verías Hockey conmigo…

Alfred se sentó de nuevo ¡Tenía que huir, rápido!

_I can't decide whether you should live or die~ _Estados Unidos miró su bolsillo que vibraba.

¡La salvación! _Oh you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry, _Continuó el teléfono.

—Hey Mattie, tengo que contestar esto—Dijo Estados Unidos— ¡Y correr mientras pueda! —Acabó por pensar.

_No wonder why,-_

—Hola, yo al habla ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —El estadounidense contestó.

—Ah, L'Amérique, deberías responder de manera adecuada el teléfono—Una voz con acento francés sonó desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? —Alfred rodó los ojos.

—No, no lo soy…—Respondió Francia.

Esto confundió al americano— ¿Qué? —Dudó inteligentemente.

Francis suspiró—No preocupes tu linda cabecita con esto L'Amérique. Más importante aún, ¿Qué piensas de L'Angleterre?

— ¿Quién es ese?

—Inglaterra…

—Sí, lo conozco.

—Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando.

— ¿Entonces, qué?

— ¿Qué piensas de Inglaterra? ¡Idiota americano!

— ¿…? Es molesto, pero un buen tipo ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No, ¿Qué piensas tú acerca de nuestro querido L'Angleterre?

—Creo que no te estoy entendiendo…

Canadá volvió a gritar, todavía mirando y "disfrutando" su partido de hockey.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Francia.

—…No hay que poner a Mattie y hockey en el mismo lugar.

—… ¿Su equipo está perdiendo?

Otro grito, seguido de un torrente de groserías en inglés y francés.

—Sí, creo…

Francis se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

— ¡Escapa mientras puedas! ¡Hablamos más tarde!

–Click– Se cortó la llamada.

Alfred enseguida se puso a correr.

— ¡Te veré en la reunión! —Gritó hacia la casa después de haber escapado llevando nada más que su chaqueta en las manos.

— ¡El juego aún no termina! ¡Ni siquiera se les ocurra salir! —Seguido por una abundancia de mala palabras, al saber que su equipo iba cada vez peor.

Estados Unidos corrió todo el camino hasta su casa, y sólo se detuvo dos veces para ir a comprar a un McDonald's.

–**Fin del capítulo 4–**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Ludwig (Alemania), Kiku (Japón)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 5: "La reunión del G–8"**

Hotel, ¡Listo!

Las cosas no se perdieron entre el equipaje, ¡Listo!

Ropa de mujer escondida, listo…

Inglaterra se dirigió a la reunión ¿Por qué tenía que celebrarse en el país del Frog?...

Alzó la vista hacia el horizonte ¿Cómo podría ese francés tener un país tan hermoso? En comparación con sus tierras grises, no podía creer que ese pervertido había creado todo eso.

Ella debía estar muy cerca del lugar, si la dirección que le dieron no era errónea…

— ¡Iggy~! —Escuchó la inglesa antes de ser empujada hacia el frente, un abrazo.

— ¡Uf! —Fue todo lo que logró decir al sentir su respiración escaparse de su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca… ¡Demasiado cerca! Comenzó a sonrojarse— ¡Suéltame git! —Trató de alejarse.

— ¡No te he visto en años~! —El americano la soltó rápidamente.

Arthur señaló al edificio—Se nos está haciendo tarde ¡Git! —Dios, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de su rubor.

Estados Unidos se encogió de hombros—Podemos caminar y hablar, para hacer el camino más divertido.

Inglaterra suspiró—Bien—Y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

El estadounidense sacó una hamburguesa— Tú sabes, realmente deberías probar esto.

—Pfft… ¿Por qué? ¿Para llegar a ser tan increíblemente obeso como tu pueblo? —Las palabras de Reino Unido fueron dichas ácidamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Respondió el norteamericano felizmente, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir— ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Luego de un momento llegaron a la sala de reuniones—Bueno, fue una agradable charla. Que tengas un buen día—Entró y se sentó, mientras el americano se escuchaba por casi toda la habitación.

Francia vio a Inglaterra y se excusó de hablar con Italia—L'Angleterre! ¡Has venido! ¿Qué piensas de mi ciudad? ¿Hermosa, no? —Preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

—Bien—Comentó la rubia.

— ¡Vamos a iniciar ya la reunión! —Gritó Alemania por encima del bullicio.

Francis le mostró a Arthur una sonrisa perversa—Vamos a seguir conversando esta tarde L'Angleterre.

El francés comenzó el encuentro con los problemas que a todos afectaban. Después de su discurso, todos en la sala empezaron a turnarse.

Cuando le tocó a Estados Unidos, este declaró:

— ¡Creo que deberíamos construir un robot gigante mega héroe para que ponga una barrera entre nosotros y el sol, que esté cubierto de paneles solares y se alimente con Ramen!

Kiku se iluminó con esto— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Exclamó mientras se levantaba.

—No deberías estar de acuerdo con cosas tan estúpidas, Japón—Le aconsejó Ludwig.

Oh, demonios. Inglaterra se puso de pie— ¡Esa es una idea horrible! ¿Tienes idea cuánto dinero se necesitaría para hacer eso?

—Puedo imprimir tanto dinero como yo quiera—Respondió con aires de suficiencia.

Alemania miró a Alfred—Yo no te recomendaría eso—El americano estuvo a punto de interrumpir—A menos que tú quieras que tu economía sea casi irreparable.

Estados Unidos miró tímidamente—Oh, ok…—Se decepcionó, luego se sentó y sacó un vaso.

Ahora era el turno de Inglaterra, por lo que se quedó levantada—Recientemente…

* Slurp * (El sonido de Alfred sorbiendo)

—Mi pueblo…

* Slurp *

—Ha estado un poco molesto por la forma…

* Slurp *

—En que…

* SLUUUURRPPP*

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, América? —Gritó Inglaterra, por accidente levantando la voz una octava (Nota: Su voz sonó un poco femenina)

Japón se puso rígido al escucharlo—Oh, no otra vez…—Pensó, haciendo que sus recuerdos lo sonrojaran.

Francia levantó la ceja ante esto—Así que puede sonar como una chica—Pensó, mientras ciertas ideas llegaban a su mente.

— ¡Sheesh! No te quites las bragas en la reunión, Inglaterra—Dijo Estados Unidos, tirando el vaso de cartón a la basura (Estilo baloncesto)

Facepalm.

—Esta reunión debe acabar pronto…—Pensó la inglesa, ya bastante enojada.

— ¿En que estaba? Bien, así que…

¡Todo había terminado! La rubia estiró las piernas con cansancio.

—Vamos ahora, Mon Cheri—Le habló Francia.

— What the–? —Empezó a preguntar, pero recordó que iban a ir a un restaurante—Está bien, entonces… Voy a pasar el día afuera—Lo último se lo dijo a la nada Reino Unido justo antes de recoger sus cosas e irse.

—Ayez une belle nuit et un merveilleux demain! (¡Ten un hermoso día y una mañana maravillosa!) —Exclamó alegremente Francis, guiñándole el ojo al estadounidense cuando lo miró—L'Angleterre, tengo una idea acerca de la cena—Se apresuró a alcanzar a Inglaterra— ¿Podrías?... No, no puedo pedirte eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Interrogó molesta la inglesa.

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, ¡Sí!

— ¿Podrías usar un vestido?

–**Fin del capítulo 5–**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 6: "Francia le busca un vestido a Inglaterra"**

Un francés se puso delante de Inglaterra, estudiándola mientras esta se sonrojaba, volteó donde Francia—Francis, vous ne me donnez pas beaucoup au travail avec. (Francis, no me das mucho con qué trabajar)

Él tomó de la mano al hombre y lo atrajo hacia sí—Mais coup manqué, n'êtes-vous pas un maître aux restaurations? Ne pouvez-vous pas faire à cette fille confuse un femme? (Sin embargo, ¿Tú no eres un maestro en cambios de imagen? ¿No puedes hacer que esta chica parezca una mujer?)

El joven negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—Je ne t'ai jamais dit ne pourrais pas faire ainsi, mais vraiment maintenant. —Señaló a Reino Unido—Pouvez-vous honnêtement me dire ce qui est un femme? (Nunca dije que no pudiera hacerlo, pero… Honestamente, ¿Es ella una mujer?) Él se sonrojó, el UFOAK **(1) **sería severamente afectado por el hecho de que Inglaterra era una chica, pero quería ayudar (¡Y él era un miembro!)

(Pero, ¿Cómo se enteraron? Nadie lo sabe…)

Francis sonrió para sus adentros—Bien, si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, puis nous partira—Se volteó—Vámonos, Arthur, parece que no nos puede ayudar—Fingió estarse yendo (Bueno, si tú no puedes hacerlo, entonces nos vamos)

3...

2…

1…

—Je la trouverai une robe, et fais son ressembler à un femme. Mais il vous coûtera deux fois autant que la normale, en raison du défi— (Yo encontraré un vestido, y la haré lucir como una mujer. Sin embargo, te costará el doble de lo normal, debido al desafío) Agarró a Inglaterra y se fue a trabajar.

—Mais j'ai pensé que vous avez aimé des défis— (Pensé que te gustaban los desafíos) Dudó un momento.

Oh, bueno. El doble de su precio habitual era bastante barato para un diseñador de tal calibre, y lo que era extraño, es que la inglesa se quedó callada todo ese tiempo.

A Francia incluso le sorprendió el hecho de que ella accediera a llevar un vestido.

Él había esperado al menos una protesta, o que se avergonzara, o por lo menos una buena argumentación con la que habría ganado, pero no, ella solo le dijo que estaba cansada de la farsa que se había prolongado durante demasiado tiempo. Y él no tenía que decir nada.

No, era solamente mantener ese particular secreto.

Al diablo, aún estaba sorprendido porque ella era una chica.

No había nada que hacer más que esperar, aunque…

(El tiempo pasa…)

— ¡Yo no voy a usar eso! ¡De ninguna puta manera!

Salió corriendo del vestuario con una camiseta y pantalones cortos, corrió donde Francia y le mostró lo que era el vestido. Tenía delgadas correas colgando de la parte superior y era negro—Ese estúpido quería que yo me pusiera esta… ¡Esta cosa!... ¡Pequeña! ¡Apenas me cubre el culo! ¿Por qué la gente de tu país lleva este tipo de cosas?

El diseñador salió de la habitación, hablando inglés con un marcado acento francés— ¡Señorita Arthur! No creo que quiera que él la vea así…

En eso, la inglesa recordó que sólo llevaba ropa interior, y le tiró el vestido en la cara— ¡Pervertido de mierda! —Y se fue, el diseñador volvió a tomar el vestido sin decir nada, y luego se dirigió al vestuario.

(Unos 5 minutos más tarde)

Francia casi se dormía con la espera, pero un grito logró despertarlo.

— ¡Por lo menos deja que él vea como te queda!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos? —Unas fuertes pisadas se escucharon. A continuación, Inglaterra salió con un hermoso vestido, zapatos de tacón y extensiones de cabello que hacían juego a la perfección.

La nariz de Francia sangró involuntariamente, con tal fuerza que salió volando hacia atrás.

Inglaterra comenzó a ruborizarse—Bloody fucking frog...

—Te ves maravillosa~—Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo— ¿Vas a ir con…?

Fue cortado por un golpe en el estómago.

Dejó la frase incompleta, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos—Ouch… ¿Siempre ha sido tan temperamental? —Pensó Francis.

(Una hora más tarde...)

El diseñador salió, se notaba bastante cansado—Je l'ai jugée dans des 70 robes (He tratado con setenta vestidos)

Francia abrió la boca de la impresión—Que beaucoup? Et les résultats? (¿Tantos? ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?)

—Elle était trop plate pour trente-cinq des robes. Elle était trop maigre pour quinze. Elle était à embarrassed par dix. Et elle a été révoltée par neuf. Je pourrais trouver seulement un qu'elle a accepté (Ella era demasiado plana para treinta y cinco vestidos, demasiado delgada para quince, se avergonzó por diez, y se indignó con nueve. Solamente hubo uno que aceptó)

—Est-ce que je peux voir les fruits de votre travail? (¿Puedo ver los frutos de tu trabajo?) —Francia casi temblaba de la emoción—Arthur… En un vestido—Empezó a babear ante la idea.

— ¡Señorita Arthur! ¡Puede salir! —Llamó el diseñador a Inglaterra.

La inglesa se asomó por la esquina—Así que mantuvo las extensiones~—Pensó con alegría.

Luego se dejó ver en su totalidad, era un vestido de duende, con algunos cambios de menor importancia y la bandera británica estampada. Llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas, pero aun así mostraba bien sus piernas. Tenía los hombros al descubierto, revelando su blanca piel, además llevaba botas al tobillo blancas, a juego. La hacía ver mucho más joven de lo normal, y más pequeña…

Sin embargo, ¡Se veía muy delgada! No llevaba maquillaje, ahorrando un poco en el rubor que llevaba en ese momento de forma natural.

—Arthur~—Canturreó Francis— ¡Te ves bien! ¿Puedo ser tan audaz como para expresarte mis sentimientos con un beso?~

Alzó el puño y lo miró con sus ojos esmeralda—Voy a patear tu puñetero culo si lo intentas…

Francia se volteó hacia el diseñador—Elle semble belle, si je peux dire ainsi moi-même. Vous avez les doigts magiques (Ella se ve hermosa, si me permites decirlo. Tienes dedos mágicos) ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Juro que te pagaré más tarde, nuestra reservación es en poco tiempo, y es un largo camino.

Él suspiró—Congé. Mais…—Un brillo apareció en sus ojos—Rappelez-vous de s'amuser, Francis. (Déjalo. Pero… No olvides disfrutar, Francis)

Inglaterra se había sonrojado, y también se veía avergonzada—Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

—Pero por supuesto, madame—Extendió su brazo, y ella lo tomó lentamente.

—Esta noche va a ser divertida, ¡Lo prometo~! —Canturreó Francia, y Arthur lo soltó.

Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Me voy al auto! —Se notaba el rubor cuando ella se fue.

–**Fin del capítulo 6–**

**(1) UFOAK= United Fangirls Of Arthur Kirkland (Fangirls unidas de Arthur Kirkland)**

Subo este también hoy porque voy a pasar el fin de semana con mi tía y seguramente no pueda actualizar u.u


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 7: "La cena de Francia e Inglaterra"**

Inglaterra fue capaz de decidirse a hablarle a Francia luego de diez minutos de viaje—Hey, Francia

Este mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera— ¿Hmm?

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó, avergonzada por no saberlo.

—Me dijiste que te llevara a uno de los mejores restaurantes de mi ciudad ¿No? —Abrió la guantera y empezó a buscar— ¡Aquí está! Bueno, yo te llevo aquí.

Ella tomó el folleto y lo leyó.

"_RESTAURANT DU PALAIS-ROYAL"_

"_Es difícil encontrar un ambiente más romántico para cenar en París que ese restaurante, mirando los simétricos jardines frente al Louvre. Debe sentir el privilegio de venir aquí, especialmente con un ser querido. Sentarse en la terraza de verano en invierno, el interior hace ver de forma elegante una comida íntima, los alimentos contemporáneos preparados de forma simple, pero a la altura de la comida francesa, las especialidades son: Risotto, con un glamoroso calamar en su tinta con bogavante (El menú cambia según la temporada), un elegante bistec con patatas fritas–favorito de muchos empresarios en su hora de comer, y algunos platos de pescado, además de milhojas rellenos con el postre de temporada (Castañas en invierno, fresas en verano) •110 Galerie Valois, 1st. Tel: (1) 40 20 00 27. Closed Sun. Average €50."_

— ¿Qu–? —Empezó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Ya estamos aquí~—Se bajó del auto, negándose a responder cualquier pregunta hasta encontrarse en el interior, ordenando. Se sentó.

~ (En ese momento:) ~

—Lástima que no pudo hacer nada con tus cejas, Arthur—Miró el menú para luego llamar al camarero.

— ¡Eso no es importante! —Gritó Inglaterra, su voz nuevamente llegando una octava más arriba de lo normal.

—Ahora, ¿Qué quieres saber? —La miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? —Preguntó para luego ruborizarse.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo? —Insinuó una sonrisa con los labios.

Ella lo miró, molesta—Quiero decir, el vestido y la cena ¿Por qué? —Puso mala cara.

—Bueno, pensé que no querrías cenar—Trató de ocultar su sonrisa tras una expresión sombría.

—Pero yo estoy aquí, ¿No? —Se irritó, la sonrisa de Francia solo aumentaba su enojo—Bueno, soy una chica… Y estoy totalmente segura de que eres un chico—Se estremeció, no era un bonito recuerdo… Ni imagen mental…

El camarero volvió para pedir su orden.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, el hombre parecía sorprendido. Luego se volteó a Francia y le habló.

Él se rió, luego miró hacia Inglaterra—Él desea tomar su orden…—Le dijo, Inglaterra estaba molesta por la interrupción. Él lo tomó con calma y le dijo al hombre: —Nous voudrions que deux de votre fondant braisé de carotte de joue de boeuf pour manger, et votre vin de Pommery Cuvee Louise 1998 boivent.

—Buenos, eso fue grosero—La inglesa todavía estaba molesta.

Francia lanzó un suspiro—Si eres una chica ¿Podrías usar tu voz real?

Inglaterra estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir nada, excepto— ¿Qué?

—El camarero piensa que eres transexual—Dejo, mirando sus uñas—Ni quiso que nos quedáramos, pero le dije que te dolía la garganta—Inglaterra quedó atónito— ¿Podrías tratar de sonar como una chica? —Él la miró expectante.

— ¿Qué tal esto? —Preguntó, con su voz un poco más aguda.

Él negó con la cabeza—Todavía suenas como un hombre.

Ejem— ¿Y ahora?

—Hablas como un hombre tratando de sonar como una mujer.

Ella tomó un sorbo de agua, se frotó la garganta e intentó de nuevo—Esto es lo mejor que puedo—Su voz era suave, pero firme. Fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? Una versión femenina de la voz masculina de Inglaterra.

Francia se ruborizó—Suena…—Buscó las palabras correctas—Positivamente adorable—Sonrió. No pervertidamente, sino… ¿Paternal, tal vez? Joder, el bastardo se había sonrojado mucho ¿Realmente sonaba tan… Lindo?

El camarero volvió con la comida, dándosela a Francia, pero escudriñando con la mirada a la inglesa.

—Gracias—Dijo, el hombre puso la comida en la mesa, y se alejó rápidamente, escondiendo, sin éxito, una hemorragia nasal.

—Puedes ser linda si realmente lo intentas, Arthur.

Inglaterra se sonrojó, pero empezó a comer. Francia hizo lo mismo— ¡Oh, claro! —Comenzó, haciendo de Inglaterra lo mirara— ¿Eres virgen?

Ella escupió la comida que acababa de comer al aire, ruborizándose locamente—Bueno, no. Pero…

—Bueno, ¿Quién fue? No se lo ocultarás al país de l'amour~ ¿Verdad? —Se sirvió un poco de vino—Tengo formas de saber ciertas cosas, y si me dices es la única opción con la que no dañaré tu reputación, orgullo, número de cuentas bancarias… ¿Debo continuar realmente?

Maldita rana, ¿Por qué seguía confiando en él?

—Pues fue…—Como si se fuera a jugar todo por él, maldita rana de mierda. Ella empezó a sonrojarse y escondió el rostro entre las manos—No está bien preguntarle eso a una dama, Francis.

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo ¿Verdad? —Levantó sugestivamente una ceja— ¿Fue él?

Él parecía estarse dando cuenta. Rayos, ese imbécil cara bonita…

Continuó tratando de ocultarlo—Bueno, ¿Te importaría adivinar?

Sonrió, ella no sabía que ya casi sabía la respuesta—Está bien, entonces, ¿Me darás algunas pista?

Parecía muy calmado, pero ella creyó que era por su estupidez—Sí, pero solo tres.

—Entonces, ¿En qué continente se encuentra su país? —Miró a Inglaterra con sus ojos azules.

—Europa—Respondió.

— ¿Qué parte? —Interrogó.

—Sin salida al mar—Francia estaba tan cerca…

— ¿Era alemán?

—Sigue siendo alemán.

—Bueno, entonces Suiza, Austria, Alemania o…—Él la miró, y por su expresión, supo que había ganado el juego—Prusia—Nadie habló un momento, hasta que Francia rompió el silencio— ¡Pfffftttt! —Empezó a reír, y pareciera que había olvidado donde estaban. La gente miraba la mesa y comentaban en francés sobre la pobre muchacha y el hombre grosero.

Ella se ruborizó furiosamente—Francis, es de mala educación reírse—Hundió el tenedor en la comida para continuar comiendo.

Volvió a mirarlo, ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Maldito bastardo! Conseguiría su cabeza…

Trató de hablar—Y–Yo sólo… Cr–creo… pffftttt…—Se rió un poco más en su mano.

Ella lo mataría…

–**Fin del capítulo 7–**

Llegué antes de lo que pensé n.n así que subo el cap. de hoy ¡Hasta mañana!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra), Gilbert (Prusia), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 8: "El impresionante héroe ve a Iggy"**

Cuando levantó la vista, notó que Francia la miraba como si nada hubiese pasado—Así que… ¿Gilbert? —Dijo de nuevo— ¿Cuándo?

—La guerra de los siete años—Susurró, el francés comió un poco más para ocultar su sonrisa. Se sonrojó aún más al haberlo dicho.

—Bueno, por supuesto que quiero escuchar cómo te sedujo, así que continua, por favor—Hizo un gesto con la mano y esperó.

Ella suspiró—Bueno…

_Todo empezó como cualquier otro día de guerra. No había lucha, era un derramamiento de sangre y muerte._

—Oye, eso es deprimente, Arthur. ¡Quiero una historia de amor!

—Está bien… Pero es una mierda, así que eso es imposible a menos que quieras algo completamente estúpido.

_Una figura solitaria se sentó en el horizonte, por encima de la sangre y mantuvo la espalda erguida._

—Dramático, ¿No?

—Maldita sea, frog. Si vuelves a interrumpir, no te diré nada.

—Pero…

(. / / / .)

—…

— _¡El awesome volvió a ganar! —Prusia grito, retirando sus tropas. Se volvió hacia mí y dijo—Inglaterra, vamos por un trago._

_Por supuesto, acepté.__Pero fue una decisión estúpida._

_Después de que él me llevó a la barra._

—_Iván es aterrador~, Inglaterra—Decía un borracho prusiano, recostado sobre la barra._

_Le di un par de palmaditas en la cabeza—No te preocupes, no puede llegar aquí._

_Prusia saludó al barman— ¡Añover, tres cervezas! —Su acento alemán y la forma en que arrastraba las palabras era casi inentendible. El barman nos trajo dos vasos grandes, y ambos le dimos un buen sorbo—__Two fur me, one fur you…—Brindábamos, luego él sopló la cerveza para quitar la espuma._

—_Gracias—Le dije, tomando un trago. _

— _¡Así no es! —Me regañó Prusia— ¡Un hombre no bebe su cerveza así!_

—_Así es como lo hago yo, ¿Sino, cómo? —Le pregunté, ya comenzaba a sentirme borracha…_

_Prusia se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar— ¡Como yo!_

— _¡Está bien, entonces! —Me bebí toda la cerveza de la misma forma que Prusia, en quince segundos._

— _¡Ahora yo lo tengo! —Y a medida que avanzaba la noche, cantábamos más canciones de taberna._

_Finalmente, abandonamos el bar a la medianoche, Prusia se apoyó en mí para que camináramos, pero ninguno de los dos podíamos estabilizarnos—Hey, Inglaterra…—Me habló el prusiano cuando íbamos a mitad de camino al campamento._

_Uno de sus brazos me envolvía directamente el pecho, así que tuve que moverlo a mis hombros— ¿Qué quieres, git?_

_Él devolvió el brazo a donde estaba antes— ¿Por qué demonios tu pecho es blando? —Me erguí, logrando que cayera al suelo._

—_Maldita sea, ¿Qué fue eso, Inglaterra? —Se levantó mirándome molesto, pero yo ya estaba alejándome de ahí lo más rápido que podía._

_Prusia me agarró del brazo—Te hice una pregunta._

—_Por favor, suéltame—El albino no quería, así que negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué? —Levanté la vista hacia Gilbert._

—_Porque eres demasiado lindo—Estaba borracho, no había duda que no sabía lo que decía, pero a pesar de eso podía sentir mi rostro arder._

— _¡Suéltame! —Dije con firmeza, sonando femenina sin querer. Él se rió un poco con eso, luego me tomó la mano y tuve que patalear para que me soltar, sin embargo, me levantó fácilmente._

_Prusia parecía un poro más sobrio—Eres muy ligero, ¿Lo sabías? —Continué pataleando más fuerte, tratando de encestarle un puñetazo—Y no comes mucho, ¡Es genial que puedas hacer eso! —Le miré y me di cuenta que estaba pensando—Hombre, cualquiera pensaría que eres una niña o algo~ _

_Me quedé fría._

— _¿Inglaterra? ¿Amigo? —Por fin me bajó, mirando con expresión levemente preocupada._

_Me sonrojé intensamente, alisando mi uniforme. Luego me di la vuelta y corrí tan rápido como podía._

_Enseguida él empezó a perseguirme, alcanzándome en poco tiempo ¡Y ni siquiera había sudado! Entonces me agarró el pecho mientras luchaba—Heeeeyyyy… ¿Eres una chica?_

_Lo quedé mirando el shock— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te enteraste? —Hablé de forma más femenina, Prusia me miró sorprendido._

— _¡Es por mis impresionantes habilidades de deducción! —Me miró, ya estábamos cerca del campamento y él me dio un pequeño codazo—Hey, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro._

—Y después de eso, tuve que usar mis impresionantes habilidades de persuasión para llevarla—El albino soltó un aullido—Pero valió la pena, incluso si hizo de mi vida un infierno la mañana siguiente—Inglaterra miró a Prusia y empezó a sonrojarse.

— ¿Cuándo apareciste? —Ella lo vio mientras sacaba una silla y robaba algo de pastel.

—Yo vine aquí después que ustedes, con Alfred. Demonios, narraste una buena mitad de la historia—Levantó una ceja— ¿No te diste cuenta? Francis me envió un mensaje.

Francia le negó con la cabeza a Prusia, pero Inglaterra no se dio cuenta porque estaba mirando hacia abajo—No… Espera, ¿Alfred está aquí?

Gilbert se echó hacia atrás—Sí. Nunca pensé que te vería en un vestido—Le tomó la mano y la besó—Te ves muy muy apetecible.

Ella le golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

—Francia—Le gritó y Susurró (¿?) — ¡Alfred está aquí! —Le miró con furia.

El francés estaba satisfecho por la reacción, también estaba contento por la forma en que reaccionó a la noticia de que ahí estaba Estados Unidos. Podía verlo en la mirada verdosa…

—Gilbert ¡¿Dónde estás?

Tan pronto como escuchó esa voz, su cara se iluminó.

Y cuando lo vio venir, ella sonrió.

—Francis, ¿Quién es ella? —Pero se deprimió ligeramente al recordar que no la conocía en ese estado.

El estadounidense le dio una mirada ganadora— ¡Tú eres bonita! —Pasó su brazo alrededor de ella—Hey, Francis ¿Puedo conocerla?

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

Francia jugaba bien sus cartas— ¡Solo si ella dice que puedes! —Rió, volteándose donde ella— ¿Y bien?

Su corazón decía "¡Di que sí, estúpida!" Pero se las arregló para contestar: —Bueno…

El americano empezó a ruborizarse, para luego susurrarle en el oído al francés—Francis, ¿Dónde la hallaste?

Este le susurró a su vez, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la inglesa escuchara—Tuve que cavar muy profundo para encontrarla.

Inglaterra enarcó una ceja—Hola, yo soy…—Hizo una pausa.

¿Realmente se había olvidado su nombre real luego de tanto tiempo sin usarlo?

—…Iggiko—Continuó finalmente.

—Ah—Pensó Francia, el nombre le resultaba familiar.

— ¡Soy Alfred! Y en caso de que aún no lo sepas, soy el héroe—Sacó una hamburguesa y empezó a comérsela.

—Eso es horrible para la salud, ¿Sabes? —Inglaterra dijo, sin pensar. Luego quedó rígida—"Oh, ¡Dios!"—Pensó la rubia—"¡Eso sería algo que diría Inglaterra! Espero que no lo haya notado…"

Estados Unidos sonrió tristemente—Me recuerdas a alguien… Que atesoro mucho—Era el mejor momento para salir de ahí—Hey, ¿Por qué Prusia parece muerto? —El estadounidense lo miraba, entonces el camarero regresó con la cuenta que Francia rápidamente pagó.

—Bueno, él estaba borracho así que perdió el conocimiento—El francés recogió a Gilbert del suelo—Tengo que llevarlo a su hotel, ¿Podrías llevar a Iggiko al suyo?

— ¡Ok, está bien! —Le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Ella lo persiguió, pero volteó a ver a Francis enseguida, este le guiñó un ojo, a lo que ella respondió con los labios sin hacer sonido alguno: "¡Te mataré, estúpido!" Se volteó y se ue.

(Un paseo en auto más tarde…)

—Vamos~—Se quejó luego de caminar un momento— ¿Por qué tu hotel debe estar tan lejos de la zona de estacionamiento?

Inglaterra dio la vuelta—Está bien, no me tienes que acompañar si no quieres.

Él la miró como si hubiera dicho algo extraño—Pero quiero llevarte a casa.

¿Qué rayos?

Luego puso cara de espanto— ¿Y si algún ladrón aparece? Además, ¡Es deber de un héroe hacer este tipo de cosas por la bondad de su corazón!

Oh… Bueno, entonces…

—Déjame aquí—Apuntó un edificio cercano.

— ¡Adiós! —Se despidió felizmente, pero con un toque de tristeza— ¿Te volveré a ver?

Ella le sonrió—Sí. Pregúntale a Francis por mí, él me transmitirá el mensaje—Se dio la vuelta.

—Uhh… Tengo una pregunta antes de que te vayas—Alfred dijo tímidamente.

— ¿Y? —Trató de parecer molesta, a pesar de que pensaba que aquella indecisión era adorable.

— ¿Sales con Francia? Digo… ¿Francis?

Su risa sonó como una campana de viento a través de las calles vacías. Luego de un momento ella secó las lágrimas de sus ojos—No, por supuesto que no. Más bien, somos amigos de la infancia. Algunos dicen que incluso rivales.

Inglaterra miró a Alfred, Estados Unidos, a quien apenas podía ver en la oscuridad—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, buenas noches—Y se fue.

–**Fin del capítulo 8–**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra), Gilbert (Prusia), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Tony (El alien)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 9: "Dos conversaciones"**

— ¡Francia! —Estados Unidos prácticamente gritó en el teléfono— ¿Cómo encontraste a alguien tan impresionante como ella?

—Ah, ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de ella, L'Amérique? —Se rió con el teléfono a una distancia prudente de su oído, acompañado de Prusia que también podía escucharlo sin siquiera acercarse— ¿Podemos hablar más del tema en la reunión de mañana?

— ¡Ok! ¡Nos vemos entonces! —Luego cortó.

Apenas puso el aparato sobre la mesa, volvió a sonar.

— ¿Si? Yo…

— ¿Por qué coño invitaste a Alfred de todas las personas, al restaurante?

—L'Angleterre—Dijo calmadamente Francia—Sé que estás enojada…

— ¡Estoy muy enojado! ¡Estoy furioso!

—Vamos, necesito que me escuches

— ¡No! ¡No!

—Sí, lo harás. ¿Te gusta L'Amérique, no?

—…

—No me mientas, lo he visto en tus ojos desde antes que fueras una chica.

—Siempre lo he sido.

—Me refiero a antes de saberlo.

—Eres muy observador, imbécil. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, frog?

—Te ayudaré.

—…Lo dudo, seguro solo lo empeoras.

—Bueno, yo tenía un plan que pondría a L'Amérique en la palma de tu manom pero si realmente quieres saber…

— ¡Espera! Digo… Quiero escuchar tu plan para decirte que no funcionará…

—Está bien entonces…

Gilbert se limitó a reír al escuchar claramente como la mandíbula de Inglaterra caía al otro lado de la línea.

Cuando Estados Unidos despertó a la mañana siguiente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. No, no era resaca. Eran sus pensamientos.

Era… Ella.

— ¡Fue una buena noche! —El americano se dijo con una sonrisa.

Tony entró en la habitación, con una mirada interrogante en su rostro— ¿Quieres saber cómo fue mi noche, Tony? —Preguntó con entusiasmo a su amigo. Tony se sentó en una bolsa de frijoles dulces situada al lado de la cama y lo miró expectante.

—Me las arreglé para ir a beber con ese tipo, Prusia—Comenzó. El extraterrestre había aprendido con el tiempo a cabecear instintivamente durante las diatribas del estadounidense—No sé por qué, pero fuimos a un restaurante muy muy muy elegante, ¡Y salvé a una chica bonita con mis increíbles poderes de héroe!

Tony ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

—Ella estaba con Francia—Comentó de manera casual.

Tony asintió, siendo esta una explicación razonable.

Alfred comenzó a sonrojarse—Y quizá, solo quizá, pueda ayudarme a olvidar a Inglaterra…—Entonces se levantó, haciéndole un gesto a Tony para que le siguiera a la cocina. Él se hizo el desayuno mientras seguía hablando.

—Creo que recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba Inglaterra, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó en silencio el americano.

Tony asintió. Sabía que era un tema delicado.

Estados Unidos sonrió con tristeza—Bueno, creo que me he convencido a mí mismo que nunca le gustaré de esa forma.

El extraterrestre señaló la comida que ahora solo parecía una llamarada, tratando de distraer al chico de sus pensamientos. Y salvar lo que quedaba del desayuno.

— ¡Agh! —Tiró la bola de fuego al suelo, y la pateó repetidas ocasiones.

Después de que se apagó, se dio cuenta que de lo que antes eran tocino y panqueques quedaba solo una especia de papilla, que le devolvió a su época colonial con Inglaterra. Su comida era horrible. Solía ser tan cuidadoso, tan maternal.

¿Maternal?

No, él simplemente lo adoraba un poco demasiado...

América miró un poco la comida, suspiró, recogió todo y luego se lo comió.

Tony se quedó viendo eso, y se preguntó por qué los seres humanos eran tan malditamente sentimentales.

–**Fin del capítulo 9–**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Kiku (Japón), Iván (Rusia), Matthew (Canadá), Ludwig (Alemania), Feliciano (Italia)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 10: "El día dos de la reunión del G–8"**

Inglaterra y Francia ya se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, nadie más había llegado todavía. La inglesa llevó un juego de ajedrez para entretenerse, y un libro por si se cansaba de Francis.

—Ahora—Comenzó Francia—Lo primero que debes hacer para que el plan funciones—Acarició su cabeza—Es hacer crecer tu pelo. Y seguir bajo la identidad de Iggiko con Alfred.

Inglaterra frunció las cejas— ¡Imbécil! ¡Ese es mi nombre real! —Se volteó hacia él, esta vez hablando más tranquila—Y no debes usarlo de aquella forma, un nombre es algo muy poderoso—Ella empezó a dibujar los rostros de las naciones en la pizarra, como hacía cada reunión— ¿Y por qué debo dejar crecer mi cabello? Voy a parecerme a ti, rana—La inglesa dijo con aspereza.

—Porque ahora que yo y Gilbert sabemos tu secreto, te llevaremos por el camino correcto—Sacó una rosa— ¡El camino del amour~! —Una mirada soñadora apareció en sus ojos—Y eso es dolo el principio…

—Es un buen plan el que me dijiste…—Odiaba admitirlo—Pero tiene un alto margen de error—Acabó.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sin riesgos la vida no es divertida! —Se fue a sentar en su silla resignadamente esperando la reunión, empezó a preparar el juego de ajedrez.

—Tal vez no lo sea—Suspiró la rubia—Pero estoy segura que así es más fiable.

— ¿Eh? —Susurró una voz suave fuera de la sala de reuniones.

Él se había desconcertado por lo que había oído.

—Debo haber escuchado mal…—Se susurró a sí mismo.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó el esponjoso oso en sus brazos.

—Soy Canadá, Kunatiro—Dijo la nación a su oso, que no le hizo caso.

Finalmente todos llegaron… Bueno, casi todos, porque Estados Unidos había llegado tarde.

Alemania suspiró—América, por favor, no seas escandaloso.

El estadounidense comía de su hamburguesa para luego echarse a reír— ¡Yo no llego tarde! ¡Ustedes llegan muy temprano! —Acabó de comer para luego sentarse.

Durante la reunión, Inglaterra se dio cuenta que el americano se distraía más fácilmente de lo normal, y solo hablaba cuando era su turno.

—Vee~ ¡Doitsu! —Le habló Italia al alemán a su lado— ¡Mis sentidos italianos hormiguean!

— ¿…? —Ludwig lo miró un momento, para luego volver a suspirar— ¿Podrías repetir eso en un idioma que yo entienda?

— ¡Significa que Estados Unidos está enamorado! ¿Por qué sino estaría tan tranquilo? Vee~

Inglaterra escuchó la conversación sin querer, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco y hundir el rostro en sus brazos.

— ¿Te habías hecho una idea equivocada, Doitsu? —Preguntó Italia, mirando a Alemania.

—No… Es solo que… Hey, Japón ¿Me puedes cambiar asientos? —Preguntó el alemán, avergonzado por su mejor amigo.

—Por supuesto, Alemania–san—El japonés, queriendo evitar un conflicto, cambió de asientos con el rubio. Así que ahora estaba sentado junto a la inglesa.

—Konnichiwa, Inglaterra—Saludó cortésmente, por supuesto, hace mucho tiempo que había desaparecido las formalidades. El asiático era de los pocos que sabían su secreto.

Ella sonrió—Hola Japón—Él la miró y luego se ruborizó, centrando su atención en la reunión, donde Francia estaba discutiendo los acontecimientos en su país. Ella tenía que admitir, que era un chico adorable…

Francia miró a Arthur antes de sentarse y le guiñó el ojo, causándole un tic en el ojo a la rubia—"Bloody frog"

—Pues bien, parece que eso es todo en la reunión de hoy. Solo si todo el mundo ha hablado—Miró a su alrededor, la mesa con ocho personas (Bueno, nueve si incluimos a Canadá…) —Entonces, por favor continúen con su rutina, en seis meses habrá un encuentro mundial en…—Hojeó el papel frente de él y suspiró—Uf… Estados Unidos.

Rusia se decidió a hablar— ¿Por qué debería ir a tu país? ¿Por qué no pueden todos participar? ¿No puede ser en la madre Rusia?

América se echó a reír, y luego señaló con el pulgar a sí mismo—Porque asustas de muerte a todo el mundo, Rusia. Y porque es el turno del héroe de organizar la reunión—Sacó otra hamburguesa y empezó a comer.

¿De dónde sacaba todas esas puñeteras hamburguesas? Y ¿Cuándo se terminaban?

Espera, es mejor no saber.

—Kolkolkolkolkolkol… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso frente a mí? Camarada estadounidense…—Dijo Iván, quien sacó su grifo y comenzó a flotar hacia el americano.

—Héroe fuera~—Fue lo último que se le escuchó a Alfred antes de que tomara sus papeles y saliera corriendo, seguido por Rusia con su "Kolkol" que a su vez era seguido por Belarús, que repetía "Cásate… Cásate… Cásate…" Ella debió haber estado esperando en la puerta…

—Definitivamente, se puede ver el parecido familiar—Bromeó el japonés.

—En verdad—Contestó Inglaterra, ambos se rieron en voz baja por la broma compartida.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante últimamente? —Preguntó cortésmente el asiático.

—Sí. Al parecer… Descubrieron mi secreto.

— ¿Eh? —Se sorprendió el nipón, para luego susurrarle— ¿Te están chantajeando? —Sacó su katana—Porque si es así…

—No, no—Negó la rubia, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza—De hecho, él me está ayudando con mis problemas.

—Sí, en eso estoy. Con mi ayuda, L'Amérique será completamente de Inglaterra—Francia apareció por detrás de Japón, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Me gustaría saber más al respecto—Comentó el de cabello negro— ¿Pueden ambos ir a mi casa pronto?

—Sí, y te informaremos cuando tengamos tiempo para visitarte—Sonrió la inglesa.

—Y yo iré con Inglaterra~—Canturreó Francia, dando fin al tema cuando corrió tras el italiano.

Japón miró a la rubia una vez más—Esta fue una conversación maravillosa, Inglaterra—La abrazó, dando un tranquilo "Sayonara" para luego ir con Italia y Alemania.

Japón miró a Inglaterra otra vez. "Esta fue una conversación maravillosa, Igirisu". La abrazó, habló tranquilo 'sayonara', y luego a la izquierda con Italia y Alemania.

¡Qué gran avance! Ni siquiera la había abrazado por un tiempo cuando se enteró que era una chica…

—Bueno, será mejor ver cuando tengo tiempo para ir a visitarlo…—Se dijo a sí misma.

–**Fin del capítulo 10–**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Francis (Francia), Kiku (Japón)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 11: "Francia e Inglaterra van a Japón"**

Fue un mes después, cuando las tres naciones tenían la semana libre.

En esa fecha el cabello de Inglaterra había crecido un poco, ignorando el recuerdo del sacerdote que le dijo que se cortara el cabello la primera vez. Ahora podría llevar una cola de rata **(1)**, si así se llamaba el peinado hoy en día.

De hecho, se parecía al cabello de Francia, cuando lo llevaba amarrado. Pero se parecía al de Canadá, si lo dejaba sin atar, excepto que era un poco más fino.

Francia estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¡Te vez como yo! No estarás bromeando ¿O sí, Iggiko? —Le dijo Francis el día antes del viaje, él le había llevado otro vestido para que se pusiera, aunque esta vez era más sencillo, blanco y hasta las rodillas.

Cuando ella le preguntó al respecto simplemente respondió—Piensa en esto como una sorpresa para Japón.

Inglaterra resopló— ¡Te dije que no usaras ese nombre!

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó el francés cuando ya estaban en el avión.

La inglesa suspiró—Voy a tratar de explicar esto de manera que entiendas—Sonrió dulcemente… Y luego sacó un cuchillo— Si sigues diciéndome por mi puñetero nombre real, realmente serás una bloody frog. (Sangrienta rana)

Él se encogió en la esquina más cercana que pudo encontrar— ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Soy muy joven y hermoso para morir! —Empezó a llorar— ¡Y ni siquiera te pondrás el bonito vestido que Onii–san te trajo!

Ella continuaba sosteniendo el cuchillo, pero estaba callada. Luego suspiró y bebió un poco de té earl grey que había llevado con ella junto con un paquete diferente como regalo para Kiku.

El viaje en avión al país asiático estuvo bien para ella, sobre todo porque la rana se mantuvo en silencio.

(Ya están afuera del avión y ella tiene puesto el vestido.

Mientras se dirigían a casa de Japón…

Francia no sabía dónde era, así que estaba bastante perdido, por lo que Inglaterra tuvo que tomarle la mano para llevarlo en la dirección correcta. Eso, y porque sabía que si ella lo soltaba él coquetearía con la lugareñas.

(Tengan en cuenta que: Su cabello ahora es femenino, está usando ropa de chica, está de la mano de Francia y es una mujer)

—Mira esa pareja tan adorable.

— ¿Serás nuevos por aquí?

—Seguramente son turistas—Hablaba la gente a su alrededor.

— What's the hell? ¿Por qué la gente piensa que estamos juntos? La mayoría deben de ser bloody wankers—Pensaba Inglaterra, de muy mal humor.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Japón. La rubia arrastró a Francia por el tramo final, queriendo dar fin al viaje, pues le hacía falta un descanso…

**DING DONG**

Francia se plantó frente a Inglaterra después de sonar el timbre, bloqueando su camino a la puerta.

—Ah, hola Francia–san—Saludó Kiku mientras salía, mirando con confusión a su alrededor— Pero, ¿Dónde está Iggiko?... Quiero decir, Arthur, ¿Dónde está Arthur?

Francis se limitó a sonreír para luego dar un paso y dejar al descubierto a la rubia, el asiático quedó enmudecido—…

Se quedó mirándola, para luego ruborizarse furiosamente, y entre su tartamudez ella apenas pudo distinguir un 'Hola' que trataba de decir.

—…Kon–Konn… Konnichi… wa…—Luego se recompuso, pero se sonrojaba cada vez más. Seguidamente hizo una reverencia—Quiero decir, konnichiwa. Por favor, disculpa mi comportamiento, es que… Hace tiempo no te veía como mujer.

Ella empezó a ruborizarse, podía jurar que Francis estaba sonriendo burlonamente a un lado de ella—Está bien Kiku—Le sonrió, pero el rojo continuó extendiéndose por su rostro.

Francia interrumpió, notoriamente divertido—Creo que estamos creando chismes ¿O no les parece? —La gente a su alrededor hablaba.

— ¿Una pelea de enamorado?

—Pero Kiku–san siempre ha sido tan tranquilo…

—Solo es callado ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Ellos se apresuraron a entrar, en lo que el japonés rápidamente les ofrecía té. Queriendo reprender a sus vecinos por ser tan metidos.

—Bueno, ¡Eso fue innecesario! —Se quejó Reino Unido sentada bebiendo su té sobre un cojín.

Francia se sentó en la almohada de manera incómoda, al no estar habituado a las costumbres orientales, e hizo una mueca al probar su propio té, arrojándolo a una planta cercana apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—Oh sí—Los miró— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Japón? —Se acercó mucho mientras preguntaba.

Inglaterra se ruborizó—Por favor, retrocede—Susurró.

Se acercó más, si es que era humanamente posible—No hasta que me digas~

Ella suspiró—Quítate y te diré la versión más corta.

Parecía decepcionado, pero era evidente que no conseguiría más—Está bien…—De pronto cambió su posición, sentándose de piernas cruzadas— ¡Cuento! —Exclamó alegremente.

La chica sacudió la cabeza—No conseguirás la versión larga esta vez—Tomó el último sorbo de su bebida caliente—Esta vez vas a preguntar lo básico sobre lo que quieres saber de nuestra antigua relación.

Francia pretendió que pensaba un momento—Pues bien, mi primera pregunta es… ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Japón?

Kiku profirió un grito ahogado y luego se desmayó.

La británica suspiró—Mira lo que has hecho, es tu puta culpa—Sacó una manta plegada de un rincón y lo cubrió con ella, luego puso su cabeza en el regazo.

El rubio solo observaba, fijándose en la forma que Iggiko miraba a Japón, como actuaba a su alrededor. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, después de todo, era el país del amour.

—Cuarta base—Comentó en voz alta, y vio al asiático sonrojarse de forma que no parecía posible, Inglaterra también estaba muy roja.

Ella puso la cabeza suavemente en el cojín que estaba sentada, y se levantó para golpear al francés de mierda hasta que sus brazos se cansaran.

Japón continuó ruborizándose.

–**Fin del capítulo 11–**

**(1) Cola de rata: Un mechón de cabello capaz de ser una cola de caballo pequeña, Francia usa este peinado muy a menudo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Francis (Francia), Kiku (Japón), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

Avertencia: Otaku!Japón / Sobreprotector!Japón

**Capítulo 12: "Se programa una cita"**

—Hablemos sobre lo que vinieron—Comenzó a decir Kiku.

—Sí, te he traído de regalo este té. Por recibirnos—Le tendió el paquete, dándole una rápida mirada a Francia.

—Gracias Iggiko, lo beberé más tarde—Tomó el té y sonrió.

—Espera, ¿Por qué él puede decir tu verdadero nombre y yo no puedo? —Francis se quejó.

Ella se sonrojó— ¡¿Por qué diablos crees? —Le preguntó enfadada al francés, que se estremeció.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de la situación…? —Pidió Japón.

— ¡Casi me olvido por qué he venido aquí! —Pensó Iggiko.

Francia habló—Recientemente he descubierto que Inglaterra es, de hecho, una mujer. Voy a dejar de lado los detalles… Un poco—Guiñó el ojo.

La rubia le dio un puñetazo.

—Y ahora también se dio cuenta que me gusta Estados Unidos—Ella se sonrojó—Eso es…

_DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT! DON'T WANT A NATION UNDER THE NEW MANIA!_

—Oh, parece que L'Amérique está llamando

_AND CAN YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF HYSTERIA? THE SUBLIMINAL MIND FU-_

—Bonjour, L'Amérique! ¿A qué se debe su llamada?

— _¿Recuerdas a esa chica?_

— ¿Cuál? Conozco a muchas mujeres…

— ¿_La que es solo tu amiga?_

—Oh, ¿Iggiko?

— _¡Sí! ¡Ella!_

La rubia se ruborizó, mientras Japón se limitó a observar todo con una sonrisa.

—_Es que me gustaría… ¿Cómo decirlo…?_

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alfred?

—_Bueno… Uh… Ella me dijo que te llamara cuando quisiera volver a verla… Y me gustaría saber si ella querría… ¿Ir al cine?_

Francia hizo una mueca, y luego miró a Inglaterra— ¡A ella le encantaría ir! No puede dejar de hablar de ti…

Se podía sentir el rubor del americano a través del teléfono, Reino Unido miró el suelo, escondiendo su sonrojo.

—_Uh… sí… ¡Bueno! ¿Qué te parece…? ¿Viernes? ¿A las siete?_

(Se encontraban a lunes)

—Está bien, le voy a decir ahora mismo.

— _¡Voy a estar listo! _—Se escuchó una fuerte risa y el sonido de una hamburguesa siendo comida.

–_**Click–**_

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —Pidió Japón.

Francia se echó a reír— ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Le dirigió una mirada fría al francés—Sígueme.

Japón sonrió—Sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, así que hice un armario para que la transformación fuera mejor.

Estaban dentro de la casa, así que Inglaterra no podía escapar.

Kiku se puso frente a una puerta—A lo largo de los años, he acumulado muchas cosas que pensé que le gustarían.

Abrió las puertas dobles, haciendo que los europeos entraran en la habitación antes que una dura luz provino de la misma. Cuando la luz se atenuó se pudo ver un gran número de cosas, al menos quinientos trajes, notó una sorprendida inglesa—Y ahora que eres mujer de nuevo. ¡Voy a ayudarte en tu interés amoroso!

Cerró la puerta tras de él, sacando una cámara con un destello malvado en la esquina del ojo— ¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar?

Ella se quedó allí, mirando todas las cosas.

Francis habló, con un montón de ropa en sus brazos— ¡Japón! Me gustaría que se pusiera estos primero.

Kiku miró un momento—Excelente elección, Francia—Luego empujó a Iggiko hacia un vestuario.

— ¡Espera! Yo no quiero—Comenzó a hablar ella, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Quieres impresionar a América–san? —Preguntó el nipón.

Ella se sonrojó—Bueno, supongo que me gustaría.

— ¡Entonces adelante! Y dime cuando hayas acabado de cambiarte—Dijo seriamente el japonés.

Francia guiñó el ojo—Y si necesitas ayuda para cambiarte, ¡Onii–san te espera con los brazos abiertos!

—No, gracias—Respondió sin rodeos, yendo a probarse el vestuario.

A lo largo de los otros tres días, ella intentó con cada conjunto en ese cuarto.

Japón había escogido unos vestidos que podía usar diariamente, eran cómodos y fáciles de ponerse, eso era bueno en comparación con otros. Ella se quedó con la mayoría.

Había una gran variedad de trajes de cosplay. Casi la mitad de la ropa lo era, Sailor moon, Sakura card captor, uniformes escolares y cosas de series que no conocían.

Francia perdió una gran cantidad de sangre ese día por cada vez que su nariz sangraba.

Lo único que se quedaba de esas cosas eran unos pocos uniformes escolares, Francis robó algunas cosas, aunque…

Después habían algunos trajes de policía, mucama y un conjunto llamado "El ángel británico"

Francia robó la mayor parte de esos… Pero le hizo quedarse el de "Ángel británico", bloody wanker…

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta esta vez—Dijo, con un brillo aparentemente pervertido en sus ojos.

Ella suspiró ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Japón tomó muchas fotos, muchas.

—Llenaste tu destino cuando viniste por mi ayuda—Le habló el japonés—Ahora trabajaremos en tu cabello, una pequeña cola de caballo nunca ganaría a América–san

Probaron algunas variedades de peinados aprobados por Francia, hasta que finalmente quedó con dos coletas.

—Es más sencillo así—Comentó pensativo—También podrías llevarlo suelto…

—Creo que voy a hacer eso entonces—Suspiró la inglesa—Realmente no me gustaría ser un estorbar aún más.

El asiático negó con la cabeza—No eres una molestia, Iggiko—Entonces su expresión se volvió sombría—Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa.

Ella se puso seria— ¿Qué es, Kiku?

—Ahora que decidiste hacer todo esto, ¿Vas a decírselo al mundo entero? —La británica se vio perpleja por un minuto, antes de mirar su té— ¿O el secreto se quedará entre los que sabemos?

La chica suspiró—Bueno, probablemente tenga que decirlo.

Japón levantó la vista sorprendido, mientras Francia se comía un pastel mochi.

—El único motivo por el que lo mantuve tanto tiempo fue mi promesa a Europa.

Francia tomó la palabra—También para proteger a tu país, una mujer no hubiera podido hacer lo mismo que tú en la historia.

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero entonces recordó a las hermanas de Rusia y Suiza… (Se refiere a Lily)

El francés empezó a enumerar—Piratería.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Le había encantado ser pirata! ¡Hubiera sido terrible!

—Colonizador.

No hubiera conocido a Alfred.

—Tener a más de la mitad de todo el mundo bajo su control, el imperio británico…

Nunca hubiera conocido a Alfred…

—No hubieras conocido a Est–

— ¡Yo sé lo que no hubiera ocurrido! —Bajó la cabeza—Lo sé…

Japón miró a Francis de manera más fría que antes—El mundo era distinto con las mujeres en ese entonces, pero los tiempos han cambiado definitivamente—Le dio un pañuelo.

Ella levantó la vista—Eso es verdad.

— ¿Cómo crees que l'Amérique se tomaría la noticia? —Preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

Inglaterra no respondió.

Al japonés no le gustaba ese estado de ánimo—Si América–san realmente ama a Iggiko, todo saldrá bien—Sacó su katana—Francia–san, por favor, deje de preocuparla.

El de ojos azules levantó las manos en señal de rendición—Simplemente estoy dando posibilidades.

El asiático miró el reloj de la pared—Creo que si quieres llegar a tiempo con América–san, es hora de irse.

La muchacha levantó la vista— ¿Hemos estado tanto tiempo aquí? Vamos Francis, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Hicieron maletas y todo lo que Kiku le había obsequiado estaba empacado y listo para usarse.

La europea abrazó a Japón antes de irse—Gracias por la ayuda Kiku, que tengas un buen día.

El japonés sonrió—No es problema, estoy feliz de ayudarte a ti. Él, por otro lado…—Miró a Francia, antes de lanzar sal fuera de la puerta—Espero que nunca regrese…

—Tengo que arreglar eso en algún momento…—Reflexionó Inglaterra.

–**Fin del capítulo 12–**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Matthew (Canadá), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Francis (Francia)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 13: "La charla de Estados Unidos y Canadá"**

Matthew estaba sentado en el porche mirando el cielo, pensando.

—Si lo que es escuché es verdad, entonces Inglaterra es una mujer… Lo que explicaría por qué ella era tan buena cuidándonos a Alfred y a mí. Siguiendo este pensamiento, significa que mi hermano no es gay—Suspiró—Me gustaría que Ucrania estuviera aquí ahora mismo…

Entonces se dio un susto al escuchar cierta, escandalosa, voz.

— ¡Mattie! ¡Juguemos atrapadas!

Estados Unidos apareció de la nada, con dos guantes de béisbol y una pelota, además de llevar una estúpida sonrisa muy americana.

Canadá volvió a mirar el cielo—Realmente no me gusta ese juego, Alfred. Es la última vez que jugamos.

— ¡Ok! ¡Acerca tu culo aquí! —No tenía otra opción, debía haberse ocultado apenas escuchó la voz de su hermano, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Se levantó, acercándose a Estados Unidos y tomando un guante, luego se alejó unos diez metros—Vas a lanzar suave para mí ¿Verdad?

— ¡Eh! —Gritó el americano— ¡No te escuché Mattie! ¡Tendrás que gritar!

— ¡¿Puedes oírme aho–? —Entonces la primera bola fue lanzada, y le golpeó en la cara, justo entre los ojos.

— ¡Fallaste! —Rió Alfred— ¡Vas a tener que esforzarte para cogerla

~! —Lanzaba la pelota en el mismo lugar con una mano para luego volver a atraparla.

El canadiense se levantó, furioso— ¡Voy a coger vous foutu âne! (¡Tu puto culo!) ¡Te dije que no tan fuerte! —Fue golpeado de nuevo en la cara.

Luego, en el ojo.

Luego, en la boca.

Luego, en el hombro.

Luego, en un lugar donde el sol no brilla.

Este último lo hizo caer—A-Alfred, vous bâtard… (Alfred, hijo de puta…)

—El héroe perdonará que hables en francés, ¡Ahora tengo que decirte algo! ¡De hermano a hermano!

Canadá levantó la vista— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Es que encontré… ¡Una chica! —Abrazó al canadiense y empezó a dar vueltas con él— ¡Y ella es increíble! —El rubio empezaba a marearse— ¡Ella es linda, tierna y británica! —Bajó a Matthew.

— ¿Es humana? —Preguntó este.

—Pfftt… Hell yeah, ¡Es como una versión humana de Arthur!

Canadá sabía lo que seguía— ¿Estás seguro de que no la utilizas para sustituir a Inglaterra?

El estadounidense lo miró fijamente—Inglaterra no es una chica ¿Cómo iba a reemplazarlo?

El menor suspiró—Ya sabes cómo tus estados se hicieron ¿Verdad? Sólo una aventura aquí o allí con un ser humano.

Alfred asintió—Así se formaron también tus estados ¿No?

Canadá suspiró ante la estupidez de su hermano—Son providencias.

—Lo que sea—Le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermano—De todos modos, tengo una cita con ella ¿Qué me pongo?

— ¿Alfred? —Dudó el canadiense— ¿Soy la persona adecuada a quién acudir?

— ¡Por supuesto! Eres mi hermano pequeño, ¡Así que puedes hacer de todo!

— ¿Cuándo es? —Preguntó Matthew, pensando cómo podría hacer que Estados Unidos se viera bien.

—Esta noche, a las siete—Comentó descuidadamente.

El menor miró su reloj— ¡Alfred! ¡Ya son las doce y media!

El americano asintió con la cabeza, no parecía alterado en absoluto—Sí, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Que sea casual, pero no demasiado informal.

El chico invisible guió a su hermano en dirección a su casa—Tengo un montón de ropa limpia para ti, y sé que te quedaría perfecto.

— ¡Gracias Mattie! —Gritó Estados Unidos, contento de que Canadá había olvidado el "incidente" del béisbol.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca con el estampado "Hero!" en ella, y su chaqueta de aviador con el "50" en ella. Él reajustó ligeramente sus gafas.

—Mejor me voy ahora, mi cita es en dos horas~—Dijo alegremente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es tan tarde? —Preguntó el canadiense sorprendido— ¡Anda!

América sacó una hamburguesa, y se fue en coche.

Canadá observó a su hermano irse, y entonces recordó que no le había contado lo de Inglaterra—Oh, bueno…

Iggiko estaba lista.

Ella estaba en el avión privado de Francia, prontamente cruzaría el Atlántico.

—Te ves bien, Arthur—Aduló Francis, tomando un sorbo de vino.

Llevaba una camiseta de color verde claro, con unos jeans deslavados. Además de una sudadera verde con capucha, por si hacía frío. Su cabello estaba suelto y sin maquillaje.

— ¿Estás seguro? —La rubia se miraba al espejo.

—Sí, estás hermosa como siempre—Se sonrojó ante el cumplido—Pero ¿Estás lista?

—Yo nunca estaré lista, git.

–**Fin del capítulo 13–**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Iggiko/Arthur (Inglaterra), Matthew (Canadá), Francis (Francia)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 14: "Simplemente, el siguiente capítulo"**

Iggiko estaba sentada sola en un banco en medio del parque, esperando a Estados Unidos… No, Alfred no había llegado.

Miró a la gente junto a ella, estaba oscureciendo. La rubia empezó a tararear distraídamente para pasar el tiempo.

No es como si le importara esperar, lo que le preocupaba era pensar que Alfred se había olvidado de la cita. Ella empezó a pensar, preocupándose innecesariamente— _¿Qué pasa si lo olvidó? ¿Y si se extravió? ¿Qué pasa si alguien intentó robarle?_ —Luego se calmó—_Este es su patio trasero, y ¿Cómo alguien podría ser capaz de hacerle daño? ¡Es Estados Unidos, por Dios!_

Oyó unos pasos y volteó para ver al americano corriendo hacia ella— ¡Hey! —Gritó, agitado, deteniéndose justo antes de toparse con ella— ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?

—No, solo he estado aquí… Unos diez minutos.

— ¡Woo~! ¡Eso es bueno! Pensé que te irías o algo así—Él la dio un abrazo de oso— ¡Pero te quedaste!

Ella se sonrojó, pero trató de ocultarlo con el enojo— ¿Yo vendría a Estados Unidos solo para dejarte plantado? ¿Por qué mierda haría eso?

Él la dejó en el suelo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza—No tengo idea. Ahora ¿Quieres saber de qué trata la película?

La británica suspiró, tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza— ¿Por qué no?...

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección del cine, mientras la rubia lo escuchaba hablar— ¡Está bien! Son dos personas, que se enamoran. Sin embargo, la chica muere, no recuerdo cómo. De todos modos, el hombre entra en depresión, entonces, ella vuelve como un fantasma. Luego, pasan un montón de cosas y el hombre de suicida, haciendo que la mujer se desespere. Entonces, se enteran que hay algo diferente de la muerte para las personas que se suicidan, por lo que estarían siempre separados. Al final, lo realmente triste es que la mujer había tratado de advertirle, pero él no escucha y vive una eternidad solo… Pobre de él—Se quedó en silencio un minuto y luego prosiguió—También hay algo de acción mezclada, y unos demonios fantasmas malvados estaban tratando de mantener a los amantes separados.

Inglaterra suspiró más fuerte—Eso suena como una película bastante americana…

El estadounidense se echó a reír, para luego sacar una hamburguesa— ¡Es verdad! ¡América es lo mejor!

La inglesa sonrió interiormente, Estados Unidos era peor que cualquier otro niño.

Pero esa era una de las razones por las que lo amaba…

—Matthew, ¡He venido a visitarte! —Saludó Francia, con un ramo de flores.

— ¡Papá! ¡Viniste! —Corrió Canadá y abrazó a su padre—Pero, ¿Por qué estás en Norteamérica?

Francis sonrió dulcemente—Yo vine a dejar… A alguien. Sí, ¿Me permites pasar, ahora?

El canadiense pareció recordar que él quería esa visita—Sí, ven.

El francés entró, sentándose en un sillón frente al menor, y esperó.

—Los escuché hablar a ti y a Inglaterra, el otro día—Abrazó a su oso.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó, recostándose en su asiento.

—Bueno, sobre… ¿Inglaterra es una chica?

Los ojos de Francia se ampliaron—Oh…

Canadá se desesperó un poco por la expresión de Francis—Yo no le dije a nadie, solo quiero saber si es verdad…

—Bueno, lo es—Respondió sin rodeos.

—…—Matthew se quedó en shock un momento, luego se recuperó para continuar— ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué? ¿Qué?...

El mayor lanzó un suspiro, era una reacción esperada—Como no te entiendo cuando tartamudeas, te diré lo que más pueda…

El otro rubio dejó de tratar de hablar y abrazó su oso más fuerte—Eh…

—Realmente no puedo contarte la historia de por qué es una chica y por qué lo escondió—Por un segundo el de lentes quiso interrumpir, pero Francis le hizo callar levantando un dedo—Pero ella se lo dirá a todos en la reunión en Estados Unidos en unos pocos meses ¿Te quedarás callado hasta entonces, por lo menos?

Canadá asintió con la cabeza, se quedaron en un incómodo silencio durante unos veinte minutos, el francés estaba sentado bebiendo vino, esperando que Matthew dijera algo.

El canadiense finalmente tomó la palabra, a pesar de que sonaba como un susurro, sintiéndose no muy a gusto— ¿Te gusta Inglaterra, no?

A Francia se le enredó la lengua.

— ¿P–por qué dices eso, Matt?

—Por favor, cualquiera se daría cuenta sin siquiera ver cómo te comportar en torno a él… Ella—Eran esos momentos cuando se podía ver el parecido entre Canadá y Estados Unidos.

—…Lo sé—El de ojos azules miró su copa de vino—Ha sido así desde que la conocía como él…

—Eh… Me confundes un poco.

—Quiero decir, que hay otra definición de amor, distinta a lo que la gente piensa—Hizo una pausa—Mi opinión es diferente de lo que todos creen.

El americano esperaba que continuara—Bueno, parece que quieres que te pregunte así que… ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

Hizo un gesto con la mano, interrumpiendo al menor—Bueno, ya que estás tan interesado, voy a tener que decirte—Suspiró, como si fuera una carga para él.

Canadá estaba en una encrucijada.

No quería ser grosero, pero su padre estaba borracho y en medio de una diatriba.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Tú puedes pensar que el amor es esa maravillosa sensación al tocar a alguien… *hip* O incluso cuando crees que alguien es bello, o caliente, como se dice en América… *hip* Pero es realmente cuando quieres lo mejor para la otra persona, incluso si eso significa renunciar a sus propios deseos.

Canadá casi se conmovió, eso venía de su padre, un pervertido. Además de que nunca se había enterado por qué llamaban a Francia el país del amor.

—Sin embargo, ¿Por qué a ella le gustan otros hombres? Quiero decir, yo siempre estuve ahí para ella…

Todavía divagaba un poco.

El francés despotricó una hora más aproximadamente, hasta que se desmayó.

Era la mitad de la película, y pensaba que no podía seguir así.

La película era difícil de describir, la mejor manera era… Diciendo que era sin duda una película de Estados Unidos.

Sí, eso.

Ella se estremeció, al escuchar una frase horrible en el filme.

—Iggiko, ¿Tienes frío? —Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba preocupado por ella.

La rubia se sonrojó, agradeciendo que ya era de noche—No, estoy perfectamente bien.

Él negó con la cabeza—No, tienes frío.

— ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, git! —Prácticamente gritó, logrando que la gente a su alrededor la mirara enojada.

Algo caliente le envolvió los hombros—No, toma mi chaqueta.

Ella se la puso, todavía sintiendo la calidez del americano—Gracias…—Lo acercó a su cara—_Huele como él…_

(Termina la película)

Inglaterra estaba horrorizada—_Esta es la verdadera definición de 'película dramática'…_

Y sin embargo, el americano se levantó, gritando— ¡Fue una buena~ película! ¿No Iggiko?

Ella mintió—Sí… Claro.

No dejaba de llorar, no se había dado cuenta.

— Te tocó lo suficiente para llorar ¿No? —La rubia trataba de mantener una conversación.

Alfred actuó como si fuera ciego—No estoy llorando, solo tengo algo de polvo en el ojo…

La europea suspiró—Ven aquí un momento.

Se acercó demasiado— ¿Nn?

Ella le tomó un lado de la cabeza, tomando sus parpados para que su ojo permaneciera abierto, y sopló suavemente.

Él empezó a ruborizarse— ¿Q–qué? —Tartamudeó.

Se detuvo un momento— ¡Si te mueves no funcionará! Estoy soplando el polvo imaginario de tus ojos.

No protestó después de eso, en lugar de ello un rojo muy profundo cubrió toda su cara.

—Ya no hay, no fue tan malo ¿Verdad? —Lo soltó.

Pero el estadounidense se aferró a ella—Yo sé que Francis probablemente te venga a buscar pronto—Parecía serio, y ella estaba atrapada. Maldita sea.

¡Debía mantener las apariencias! No importa lo mucho que la tentara—Sí, ¿Y qué?

—Así que… Podríamos tal vez ¿Besarnos? —Empezó a sonrojarse, a continuación ladeó la cabeza— ¡No importa! ¡No tienes que hacerlo! —Se le veía muy nervioso.

Y lindo.

Ella lo besó en la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara incluso más.

***Meep meep***

Francis ya estaba aquí.

Y Alfred estaba allí de pie, aturdido.

Ella le devolvió la chaqueta—Gracias por la maravillosa velada, Sr. Jones. ¡Espero volver a verlo pronto!

Y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegó al auto, Francia le dijo— ¿Qué parte de "sin azúcar en la primera cita" no entendiste? Ahora seguro piensa que eres fácil…

Recibió un golpe en el estómago, causándole un intenso dolor.

Cuando se recuperó, empezó a conducir.

–**Fin de capítulo 14–**

Se me acabaron los capítulos pre–traducidos, voy a tener que traducir rápido por lo menos dos más. Es que encima, había subido este con la traducción a la mitad y lo tuve que borrar u/uUu


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 15: "Una conversación sin éxito"**

(Una semana más tarde)

Francia trató de que Inglaterra soltara la sopa sobre su cita.

Sin mucho éxito, podría añadir.

—Vamos, ¿Nada pervertido pasó? —Preguntó en broma el francés cuando la inglesa llegó a tomar el té. Llevaba aun ropa femenina, por lo que se veía más linda de lo normal, con unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa blanca.

—No tu definición—Contestó, comiendo una galleta.

A todas las naciones les gustan sus galletas.

A todas las naciones.

Todas sus galletas.

Así conseguía que Reino Unido llegara a su casa.

— ¿Mi definición? Iggiko, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que quisiste decir~—Dijo alegremente. Estaba contento de que la rubia se acercara, había descubierto que se habían vuelto más cercanos cuando se enteró que era una mujer. (No tan cercanos como él hubiera deseado, pero aun así…)

Ella la miró, irritada—No me importaría que me llamaras Arthur, o Inglaterra…—Se acercó a él— ¡No! —Más cerca, apuntándolo— ¡Me! —Más cerca, a centímetros de su rostro— ¡Llames! ¡Iggiko!

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza—Eres demasiado linda cuando estás enojada, Arthur.

La menor luchó— ¡Déjame ir, idiota! —Y luego golpeó su estómago, haciendo que cayera y la soltara, enseguida limpió su blusa— ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡Tienes que preguntar antes de abrazar a alguien, frog!

Francis miró hacia arriba desde el suelo—Solo alégrate de no llevar una falda, aunque yo no estoy muy feliz…

Le pateó la cabeza y derramó el resto del té sobre él.

— ¡Gyagh! ¡Mi cara!

—Relájate, ¡El té está frío por tu culpa! —Se sirvió otra taza, mientras el de ojos azules siguió siendo dramático y rodó por el suelo.

(Al menos una semana más tarde [De nuevo])

Había una discusión intensa por teléfono entre Francia e Inglaterra.

—Tengo más secretos, pero es mejor si se mantienen en secreto—Hablaba la británica.

—Ughhh… Vamos, no seas grosera.

—Si te dijera, el resto de la reunión no estaría realmente feliz…

—Suena interesante…

— ¡No me hagas caso! No te diré nada…

—Bueno, entonces… Escucha atentamente ¡Estados Unidos quiere otra cita con Iggiko!

— ¿Otra cita? —Inglaterra estaba en estado de shock, ella creía que él estaba avergonzado por la última…

—Sí, debe haber disfrutado mucho de tu compañía la primera vez~

—Bueno, no estoy muy segura de eso…

—Nunca me dijiste lo que hicieron…

—Y tú nunca sabrás, rana.

—De cualquier forma, yo ya acepté por ti, él dijo que sería un picnic…

—…—Silencio de parte de la británica.

—…—Francis sonrió a través del teléfono.

—Maldita sea…

—Arthur, siempre serás conservadora para el romance ¿No?

—…Por desgracia, está en mi cultura y prefiero disfrutar de ella.

—Es mejor la mía que la tuya.

—No vamos a discutir de nuevo.

— ¿No?

—Pensé que habías aprendido* la lección durante la guerra de los siete años…

El rubio se avergonzó—Sé que perdí, recordarlo me pone mal.

— ¿Seguro? Ya lo sabía…

— ¡No… _fzzzzzzzzzzzz_… Hablemos sobre… _fzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… _picnic!

—No puedo escuchar, mi puñetero teléfono está en mal estado.

Reino Unido se enojó mucho—Me cortó…—Tiró el artefacto al suelo—Bueno, tal vez es mejor, Francia estaba bastante curioso y hay algunas cosas que nadie tiene que saber hasta que estemos todos reunidos—Iggiko se sentó, pensando.

–**Fin del capítulo 15–**

*** Aprendido: La autora cometió sacrilegio o.e escribió "Learned"**

Me confundo a mí misma, no sé si ponerle Arthur o Iggiko en la narración T^T (Traducción recién salida del horno~)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 16: "El picnic de Iggiko"**

Alfred estaba de pie, mirando el lugar que reservó. Era verde y exuberante ¡Habían un montón de árboles! Lo que técnicamente evitaba que fuera un campo de verdad… ¡Oh, bueno!

— ¡Iggiko! ¡¿Estás aquí? —El americano corrió, con la canasta de picnic en la mano.

Ella levantó la vista, sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban más verdes y brillaban—Estoy aquí, por favor no grites—Guardó el libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Quién está gritando? —Rió nerviosamente Estados Unidos.

Ella se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa—Tú, git.

Esto le dio al norteamericano una buena oportunidad para ver lo que llevaba.

Un vestido de tirantes color blanco puro, con una camiseta verde abajo con las mangas hasta el codo. Llevaba pantalones hasta la rodilla, de un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro.

—_Me siento un poco mal vestido…_

El rubio llevaba una camisa negra, holgados jeans azules y su chaqueta de aviador.

— ¿Qué me miras, wanker? —Preguntó de pronto junto a él.

— _¡Mantente genial Alfred! ¡Representas a los impresionantes Estados Unidos! _—Pensó—Yo disfrutaba de la vista…—Murmuró—_Eso sonó algo cursi ¿No?_

Ella volteó, sonrojándose.

—_Supongo que no…_—Se encogió de hombros— ¡Traje comida!

Fingió atragantarse—No creo que un hombre pueda ser capaz de cocinar mejor que yo…

— ¿Segura de eso? —Sacó un pastel de manzana, una pila de sándwiches y una ensalada de patata—Los sándwiches son de Reuben, jamón, pavo y mantequilla de maní con jalea ¿Está bien?

Miró la comida, babeando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él la observaba—Huelen maravillosamente.

Le tendió un Reuben— ¿Quieres probar? No volverá a morder, lo juro.

Ella lo recibió, sonrojándose. Probó un poco y…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe— ¡Está bueno!

Él se echó a reír—Lo sé, la mayoría de la gente diría que no puedo cocinar, pero bueno…

Iggiko suspiró—Un soltero cocina mejor que yo…

Abrió de nuevo la canasta y sacó una parrilla— ¡Me alegro que pienses eso!

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la chica, comiendo su bocadillo.

—Bueno, yo diría que es una parrilla. No sé cómo le dicen los británicos—Le sonrió con suavidad—Tengo un… Amigo por correspondencia llamado Arthur de Inglaterra. Él llama a mi parrilla 'La fuente de la puñetera obesidad americana' —Dijo lo último con un muy mal acento británico.

La rubia se echó a reír.

—_Igual que lo hizo cuando nos conocimos… Su voz de campanas de viento…_

Luego se puso seria— ¿Cómo fue que la parrilla gigante llegó ahí? Es casi tan grande como la canasta…

El norteamericano sonrió—Magia~

La británica se sorprendió— ¡Me tomó siglos aprender cosas simples y tú pudiste hacer un saco infinito! ¿Fue en uno de los libros de los años 1100–1500? —Se detuvo, sonrojándose—Lo siento…

Estados Unidos se echó a reír, sacando también carne de hamburguesa de la canasta— ¡Solo bromeaba! Me recuerdas tanto a Arthur…—Dio una sonrisa triste ante lo último, empezando a hacer fuego en la parrilla.

Inglaterra inclinó la cabeza—Espera, si hiciste todos esos sándwiches… ¿Por qué harás hamburguesas?

—Para comer de todo un poco~, y no estaba muy seguro si te gustarían las hamburguesas…—Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello.

La inglesa miró a otro lado—De hecho, tengo un amor secreto… Por las hamburguesas, quiero decir.

Alfred se le quedó viendo un momento, notando el rubor de la chica abarcando sus oídos y cuello.

— _¿Linda, ama las hamburguesas, y se parece a Inglaterra? ¡Anotación, Alfred!_

Él puso su brazo para cubrir su cara justo antes de reírse estruendosamente.

Iggiko se volteó y le golpeó la cabeza— ¡No te rías! —Su sonrojo aumentó.

El estadounidense comenzó a rodar por el suelo, riendo. Ella lo pateó, y él empezó a caer colina abajo.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó, tan fuerte como pudo.

Alfred no se dio cuenta de que estaba rodando hasta debajo de la colina, agarrándose el estómago de la risa.

—Hee…—Dijo, enjugándose una lágrima— ¡Ven! —Ella cayó encima del vientre de él.

—Por lo menos déjame tener un suave aterrizaje.

Él sonrió, mirándola—Eres increíble.

La rubia empezó a ponerse roja de nuevo— ¿?

Alfred puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando a la británica sentada en la parte superior de su estómago. En verdad no le molestaba, ella era una luz.

—Quiero decir, tienes una personalidad impresionante, eres británica. Y tú, Iggiko, eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he tenido el placer de conocer—Sonrió y su rostro se volvió de un tono de carmesí desconocido para la humanidad hasta ese momento.

—Gracias—Susurró.

— ¡No hay problema! —Se sentó abruptamente cruzando las piernas. Haciendo que ella cayera en su regazo.

—The hell? —Gritó.

Luego se hizo silencio mientras el americano la abrazaba, casi meciendo a la frágil niña en sus brazos, entonces ella se quedó ahí, poniendo la cabeza contra el corazón del menor.

—Por favor, déjame ir, Alfred—Murmuró.

—_Awww~ ¡¿Quién podría resistirse a alguien así? ¿Por qué ella sigue soltera?_

Él la miró, y vio que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes como la hierba.

Apretó sus labios con suavidad sobre los contrarios, sin tener resistencia, sino que siendo correspondido. Estados Unidos abrió un ojo para ver como ella tenía los suyos bien cerrados. Se apartó ruborizándose—Lo siento… Eres demasiado linda…

—Yo estaba tratando de decirte que olvidaste las hamburguesas…—Se volteó—Pero no odié eso…

— _¡Hamburguesas! ¡Mis pobres bebés! —_La levantó al estilo nupcial— ¡Hay que salvarlas!

Y corrió todo el camino hasta la colina, llegando justo a tiempo para salvar las hamburguesas.

Iggiko suspiró—Bueno, las salvamos…—Parecía abatida mirando sus manos ahora de color rojo— ¿Pero a qué costo?...

Alfred miró las manos, pero ella las apartó sonrojándose.

—Pero está bien… ¡Mis manos han estado peor que esto! —Miró la cesta de picnic.

El americano empezó a pensar— Oh Yeah! ¡Traje un pack de primeros auxilios, así que adelante, úsalo!

Encontró un spray antiséptico, y ni siquiera había vendajes. ¡Las manos de ella estaban peores que las suyas!

—_Muchas guerras han hecho mis manos callosas… Bueno, no tanto como las de las naciones europeas ¡Pero aun así!_

El americano se echó a reír triunfalmente— ¡Entonces te haré una buena hamburguesa para compensar el daño!

Iggiko levantó la vista—No pasa nada.

El estadounidense usó sus ojos de cachorrito—Pero vas a comer de todos modos ¿No?

Ella le acarició la cabeza—Puedes estar seguro, Alfred.

Un puño triunfal en el aire— ¡Wo~!

(Una hamburguesa más tarde)

— ¿Y~? —Preguntó el rubio, ya sabiendo por su cara que le había encantado.

Ella se sonrojó, desviando la mirada al darse cuenta que había devorado la hamburguesa completa—Fue una de las mejores cosas americanas que he comido…

Estados Unidos sonrió alegremente— ¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Nadie había dicho eso de mi comida! —Tomó el pastel de manzana de la canasta— ¡Prueba esto, también! —Cortó una tajada, y con entusiasmo la observó mientras ella comía.

La probó y sus ojos se iluminaron—Esto es bueno también. Me gustaría poder cocinar así…

Él empezó a cortarse un trozo—No, solo necesitas algo de tiempo para practicar, no es necesario que aprendas~

La británica sacó una segunda rebanada de pastel logrando que el más alto le preguntara al respecto— ¿Aún tienes hambre?

—No, es solo que… Quiero que también comas, ya que hiciste la comida—Tomó un pedazo con el tenedor—Di 'ahh'

Se sonrojó, pero de todos modos se lo comió—Gracias, supongo~—La miró, pero ella desvió la vista, muy ruborizada—_Toda una rebanada~_

–**Fin del capítulo 16–**

xDD solo le falta que le gusten los videojuegos y Alfred le pedirá matrimonio… Neee tengo que continuar pre–traduciendo los capítulos no pretendo hacerlo a última hora porque queda incluso peor, probablemente me atrase en traerles "Anatomically correct" o algún one–shot de mi autoría o alguna otra traducción, este fanfic es mi prioridad porque lo subí primero… (Y porque no me acuerdo del final y no me permito leerlo a menos que lo traduzca Solo recuerdo que me gustó el fic 8DUu)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Samuel (Australia), Michael (Hong Kong), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Tony (EL extraterrestre)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 17: "Algo se le avecina a Francia"**

Inglaterra se sentó en el porche algo adormilada.

Francis se acercó a ella, con los brazos ampliamente abiertos—Bonjour, mon ami ¿Cómo fue el picnic?

Se quedó mirando a la nada, con un rubor rosa oscuro en las mejillas.

Se sentó el rubio— ¿Te fue bien entonces?

—No te hagas ideas raras, frog—Dijo la británica, sonrojándose más.

El francés hizo una mueca—Bueno, mis ideas no son tan divertidas como–

La inglesa golpeó al idiota en la cabeza— ¡Basta! Te llamé aquí por una razón.

—Está bien, entonces Arthur ¿Cuál es esa razón? —Tomó una de las galletas, analizándola.

Ella miró su taza—Te invité a tomar té… Para que pudieras conocer a mis hijos.

El francoparlante casi se atragantó con su propia saliva— ¿Hijos? ¿Tienes hijos? —La chica asintió con la cabeza—Espera, ¿Inglaterra tiene hijos? —La señaló, sin creérselo— ¿De tu propia sangre? ¿Adoptados?

Reino Unido tomó un sorbo de su té, hablando con molestia— ¿Crees que no podría cuidar niños, git?

— ¿Y te encuentras en perfecto estado? —Todavía la miraba fijamente con incredulidad.

—Aquí están ahora—Murmuró la rubia, señalando detrás de él.

El mayor se sorprendió— ¡Le gasp!

—Buen día mamá, no sabía que había gentuza en tu casa.

—Ni hao, madre.

(Mientras tanto, en casa de cierto americano…)

Estados Unidos entró a su hogar—Aggh… ¡Tony! Hace demasiado calor aquí. ¡Te dije que buscaras a alguien que arreglara el aire acondicionado!

El extraterrestre detuvo el video juego que estaba jugando, dándole una mirada escéptica para luego continuar con lo que hacía.

Alfred entró en el desorden en que su casa se había convertido—Tony, recuérdame más tarde encontrar a alguien y contratar una sirvienta…—El extranjero levantó un pulgar como respuesta.

Trató abanicarse con un libro, pero no funcionó. Probó con un ventilador, tampoco ayudó mucho.

El estadounidense tuvo un repentino arranque de inspiración y un foco encendido apareció encima de su cabeza— ¡Ya sé! ¡Helado! —Luego tocó el foco— ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! —Corrió a la cocina y tomó un recipiente con helado napolitano de la nevera.

Sí, Estados Unidos comió el helado en la bañera.

—Estoy aburrido, Tony ¿Qué debo hacer…? —Comía, mirando en silencio al alíen con su videojuego.

El extraterrestre señaló la bandera británica en la pared y luego el teléfono.

— ¡Llamar a Inglaterra! —Se levantó— ¡Gran idea, Tony! —Estados Unidos se precipitó al teléfono, marcando rápidamente el número.

—Maldición, ¿Quién es?

¡Yay! ¡Inglaterra seguía siendo el mismo! — ¿Qué pasa, Iggy?

— ¿Es Estados Unidos? —Su voz sonaba irritada— ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a bromear por teléfono!

El americano permanecía optimista porque podía controlas al gruñón inglés—En realidad ¡Quería saber si te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo! ¡Bebiendo o algo así! —Luego soltó una risotada.

El mayor suspiró—Estoy realmente ocupado en este momento…

— ¿Quién es, Arthur? —El norteamericano quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, borracho hijo de puta! —Gritó Reino Unido, haciendo el sonido de un golpe y luego un grito de dolor—Lo siento Estados Unidos, estoy muy ocupado hoy…

¿Prefería la compañía de Francia a la suya?

Rió estruendosamente— ¡Entonces llamaré a mi novia!

Hubo un atraganto al otro lado de la línea— ¿Novia?

Alfred evitó volver a reírse ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Estaría con él! —Sí, ¡Mi sexy novia! ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? ¿Quieres ir a beber conmigo ahora?

El tsundere suspiró—Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupado, Estados Unidos. No puedo.

Su sonrisa se esfumó—Ah, entonces estás ocupado…—Cortó la llamada, sin querer oír más la voz del inglés…

De pronto puso buena cara, tomando su chaqueta y el teléfono celular—Tony, me voy a Inglaterra. No me esperes~

_¡Prepárate para un héroe, Iggiko!_

(Volviendo a Inglaterra)

La rubia suspiró—Samuel, no seas grosero. ¡Y hola Michael!

Francia estaba en shock— ¿Australia y Hong Kong? ¿Ellos son tus hijos?

La británica asintió con la cabeza—Elías no está aquí, sin embargo—El francés puso los ojos en blanco—Él es Nueva Zelanda, imbécil.

—Ah

El hongkonés se movió incómodo, abrazando más fuerte a su panda.

El australiano en cambio hizo una mueca—Este es el tipo al que tengo que empujar fuera de mi casa—Miró a su koala en lugar de Francis.

—No es bueno empujar las responsabilidades hacia tu hermano, Samuel…—Inglaterra se puso de pie—Ahora, hijos ¿Me darán un abrazo?

—Caray, ¡Esperaba que lo dijeras! —Australia prácticamente saltó sobre su madre, pero por suerte no se cayeron. ¿Años de vida con Estados Unidos o solo su actitud maternal?... Luego Hong Kong abrió los brazos dócilmente, haciendo el gesto de un abrazo.

—Samuel, déjame ir. No he visto a Michael desde hace mucho…—Lo miró con severidad, el australiano se despegó y ella abrazó a su otro hijo, quien sonrió con el contacto.

Inglaterra era una buena madre… Dura, pero quería y respetaba a los niños—Ah, me siento inútil…—Suspiró el francés.

—Es porque lo eres—Respondió la de ojos verdes.

—Madre, es maravilloso volver a verte—Susurró el asiático— Pero, ¿Ese no es tu teléfono?

_Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka_

Arthur tomó la máquina que vibraba con un suspiro—Es estados Unidos…

_Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka_

Australia echaba chispas— ¿Por qué te llama ese yankee?

—Debido a que Arthur está enamorada de l'Amérique~—Respondió el francés, sosteniendo una rosa—Vamos a escuchar…

—Maldición, ¿Quién es? —Siempre podía fingir que no lo sabía.

— _¿Qué pasa, Iggy?_ —Preguntó el estadounidense.

— ¿Es Estados Unidos? —Dijo avergonzada— ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a bromear por teléfono!

El americano se mostró optimista—En realidad ¡Quería saber si te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo! ¡Bebiendo o algo así!

El mayor suspiró—Estoy realmente ocupado en este momento…

— ¿Quién es, Arthur? —Preguntó Francia, aunque sabía quién era.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, borracho hijo de puta! —Gritó Reino Unido, dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza al francés que solo chilló—Lo siento Estados Unidos, estoy muy ocupado hoy…

Rió estruendosamente— ¡Entonces llamaré a mi novia!

Inglaterra sintió su corazón latir más fuerte— ¿Novia?

Australia y Hong Kong contuvieron el aliento, mientras murmuraban entre si—Sí, ¡Mi sexy novia! ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? ¿Quieres ir a beber conmigo ahora?

Arthur suspiró—Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupado, Estados Unidos. No puedo.

Ella sintió la diferencia en la voz del menor—Ah, entonces estás ocupado…

—Lo siento—Click.

La rubia miró con tristeza su teléfono.

El australiano tomó a su madre de los hombros— ¿Estados Unidos? ¿Te gusta el yankee? Estoy seguro de que hay un solo Estados Unidos, ¿No, Hong Kong?

Ella se sonrojó, alejándose—Realmente no creo que sea su problema…

Samuel la miró divertido—Sí es nuestro problema… ¡Haremos que sea nuestro problema! —Michael asintió con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo.

Reino Unido lo miró un minuto, para luego suspirar y dar un: —Parece que nadie puede convencerte de lo contrario…

_Is this the real life~_

_Or is this just fantasy~?_

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, preguntándose de donde venía la canción. Iggiko sacó otro teléfono—Tengo dos, para que Estados Unidos no descubra mi identidad.

Australia le guiñó un ojo—Es una gran idea, mamá.

_Caught in a landslide~_

_With no escape from reality~_

— ¿Hola? —Respondió agudamente, haciendo que sus hijos se ruborizaran— ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

—Caray, nunca me acostumbraré a eso…—Murmuró entre dientes el australiano, mientras el hongkonés frotó su cara contra su panda.

—_Soy yo, estoy camino a Inglaterra ¡Así que iremos a beber, Iggiko!_

Inglaterra estaba perpleja, por decir lo menos—Alfred, yo no bebo...

—_Vamos, no seas bebé…_

Se veía preocupada—Hay gente que no bebe.

—_Bueno, te pareces a alguien que no quiso beber._

Frunció el ceño— Eso no es algo muy caballeroso que decir, Alfred.

— _¡Lo siento, Iggiko…! —_Rió.

Ella se sonrojó—No, está bien…

—_Entonces, ¿Te recojo a las ocho?_

El sonrojo de la británica aumentó, casi olvidándose de donde estaba y frente a quien— ¡Nunca dije que iría!

—_Voy a pagar por todo ~_

Su resolución estaba cayendo, la inglesa podía ver a través del teléfono los ojos de cachorro—Bien...

—_Fuck yeah~! Pero, ¿Sabes dónde hay bueno pubs…? Creo que tendremos que buscar alguno bueno, okay. ¡Hasta entonces!_

—Adiós— Colgó el teléfono, ruborizándose.

Los tres hombres se le quedaron mirando.

Sin romper el silencio, el asiático extendió la mano, recibiendo con gusto la pila de billetes de Australia, para luego sonreír y contar su dinero.

El australiano puso mala cara—Caray. No esperaba perder la apuesta… —Después señaló a la rubia—Le darás unas oportunidad a ese tipo, ¿Por qué?

—Tiene razón, madre—Estuvo de acuerdo su tranquilo hijo—A pesar de que yo lo sabía, lo harías de todos modos.

Francia sacó su teléfono— ¿Debo llamar a Japón para que se entere y preguntarle que debes usar? —El aparato fue arrancado de sus manos antes de que pudiera marcar.

Hong Kong la tenía en su mano—No, yo elegiré su atuendo…—El asiático sacó una cámara, regalo del japonés, y sonrió—Empecemos…

Iggiko tragó en seco—Maldita sea…

–**Fin del capítulo 17–**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Samuel (Australia), Michael (Hong Kong), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 18: "Una escena en el bar"**

Inglaterra miraba con curiosidad la ropa que su hijo había elegido para ella— ¿Estás seguro que no me veo graciosa?

—Madre, fue un trabajo rápido y te ves hermosa—Hong Kong tomó alguna fotos.

Estaba vestida con una minifalda a cuadros, con largas medias negras a la rodilla. En cuanto a su blusa, era una del grupo de punk Pink Floyd.

— ¿Tengo que usar esto? —Preguntó, ruborizándose mucho al pensar que sus hijos la veían así.

—Mamá, eres una verdadera belleza ahora—Le acarició el cabello que era recogido por una cola de caballo suelta. Las hebras rubias llegaban ahora un poco más abajo de los hombros.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo…—Observó Francia—Te ves hermosa siempre, Arthur—Entonces le tendió una rosa.

—Gracias, ¡Pero deben irse antes de que los vea! —Entró en pánico. Ella y los demás estaban afuera del falso departamento que alquiló cuando empezó a salir con Estados Unidos.

Sí, Alfred era oficialmente su novio.

—Voy a fundirme con la noche…—Dijo el asiático desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

—Voy a ir a esconderme con Michael~—Desapareció el australiano.

Francia le besó la mano a Inglaterra—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, bella dama—Entonces corrió hacia los arbustos, porque oyó un auto que se acercaba.

— ¡Iggiko! ¡¿Dónde estás? —Como ella pensaba, era el americano.

— ¡No grites, git! ¡Vas a despertar a todo el barrio! —Le gritó a la dirección donde escuchó la voz.

Luego salto sobre ella— ¡Iggiko! ¡Te me habías perdido!

Ella se sonrojó, pero devolvió el abrazo—Yo también te extrañé…—Solo podía escuchar el "clic" de la cámara de Michael en la distancia…

La soltó y la miró, realmente radiante. Llevaba una camisa azul celeste abotonada, con un pantalón negro y corbata. Su camisa estaba metida en los pantalones y en la hebilla del cinturón decía: "Todo es más grande en Texas" Lo cual era… Preocupante. Sin embargo, todavía llevaba su usual chaqueta marrón.

Él se aferró a su mano—El bar está lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar ¿O quieres que te lleve?

Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza—Vamos caminando… Y es un pub. Un pub y un bar son distintos.

La besó en la frente y ella se coloró más— ¡Es mejor llegar antes que oscurezca! —La tomó del brazo y ella pudo escuchar claramente la discusión de Francia con Australia. Al parecer nunca aceptaría a su pareja…

(En el pub)

— ¿Qué le gustaría, señor? —El lugar tenía un aire hogareño que lo iluminaba. El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero le gustaba, en especial porque prohibía fumar. Ella podía ser una nación, pero aun así solo tenía un par de pulmones. Y claro, también un solo hígado, pero beber estaba bien. Sobrevivió todo ese tiempo ¿No?

Alfred se volvió hacia el camarero—Un whisky y… ¿Qué te gustaría, Iggiko?

Miró el menú—Ron, con fish and chips, por favor.

El rubio sonrió—Realmente ahora… Me recuerdas aún más a él—El hombre trajo las bebidas, la pareja se sentó en silencio a beber durante un minuto.

— ¿Por qué son diferentes? —Preguntó el americano, recibiendo una mirada extraña de parte de la inglesa— ¡No, enserio! No entiendo…—Desvió la mirada con timidez, sonrojado.

La británica suspiró—En promedio, un pub se centra más en la cerveza, vino, licores y cócteles. La comida es mejor y la atmósfera más casual—Él asintió—Un bar en promedio, sirve bebidas variadas y tienen a elección bebidas más fuertes. La mayoría no sirve comida, solo aperitivos. Pero en verdad, hoy en día no hay ninguna diferencia, no son más que lugares para las reuniones de un propósito u otro…—Ella lo miró—Mis ojos están aquí, Alfred…

El menor se ruborizó— ¡Y–yo estaba mirando tu blusa! ¡Lo juro!

—Claro que eso hacías, git—Suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre su no tan prominente pecho—Hey, ¿Por qué no ordenaste comida?

Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó algunos envoltorios amarillos— ¡He traído hamburguesas!

— ¿Por qué? —Golpeó la mesa con el puño, sorprendiendo a algunos clientes.

—Porque pienso que la comida británica es un poco desagradable…

Inglaterra frunció el ceño— ¿Has probado alguna vez la comida de Francia? ¡Es incluso peor que la mía! **(1)**

—Pffft… ¡Pero si es impresionante! —Él empezó a comer su hamburguesa y la comida llegó finalmente.

—Gracias, señor—Cuando se fue, ella meneó la cabeza tristemente— Creí que cocinaba mejor que él…

Él se volvió y la miró un poco sorprendido— ¿Hmm? Yo no te estaba escuchando.

Ella movió rápidamente la cabeza, sacudiendo algunos mechones sueltos de su cola de caballo— ¡No he dicho nada! Pero, ¿No quisieras probar una de mis patatas fritas? —Preguntó.

Estados Unidos hizo un sonido de asco—No gracias, Iggiko yo… —Se calló casi por un minuto—Estoy recordando mi última experiencia con la comida inglesa…—Volvió a guardar la hamburguesa—Ya se me quitó el hambre…

Ella comía en silencio, haciendo un mohín interior. Finalmente, comenzó a beber. Solo había comido porque era malo beber con el estómago vacío.

Poco después de su primer vaso, empezó a sentirse mareada—No me siento muy bien…

El estadounidense sonrió—Eso pasa cuando inicias con ron ¡Dos whiskys más, por favor!

Ella se encorvó sobre la mesa—No seas un idiota insolente, ¡He estado bebiendo desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú! —Empezó a agitar la botella de ron casi vacía.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la puso al lado opuesto de la mesa—Creo que eres más débil con el alcohol de lo que pareces…—Sonrió feliz, al ver su rostro sonrojado.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Todavía estoy sobria! —Agitó sus manos de arriba abajo— ¿Por qué mierda crees que estoy borracha? —Y lo estaba, sin embargo, pidió otra bebida.

El americano se echó a reír tratando de ocultarse con su mano, recibiendo una extraña mirada de algunas personas.

Luego la puerta de entrada al pub se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a dos naciones de pronto.

Inglaterra se frotó las sienes después de salir de la bruma del sueño. Miró a su alrededor y vio el departamento que alquiló…

Espera… ¿Qué?

Se incorporó bruscamente y una manta resbaló por su cuerpo. Se miró, y notó aliviada que estaba completamente vestida, aunque algo despeinada y estaba en una cama. La inglesa suspiró relajándose, y entonces se dio cuenta que el lugar olía maravilloso. Se sentó, babeando y olvidando por completo su dolor de cabeza. Iggiko entró a la cocina (Luego de arreglarse un poco) y vio a Alfred en su cocina.

El rubio volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa de infarto— ¡Buenos días, dormilona! ¿Tocino? —Le tendió la sartén.

Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza, no estaba realmente de humor para juegos, sin embargo trató de no demostrarlo— ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente anoche, Alfred? —Frotó su cabeza, y le oyó reír, haciendo que su cabeza doliera, pero su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal.

—Bueno, no mucho—Comenzó.

Reino Unido estaba preparada para lo peor. Lo último que recordaba era… ¿Algo acerca de los pubs?

—Bueno, después de que te emborrachaste fatalmente, una mujer y un tipo con el cabello rojo fuego entraron el pub—Él comenzó a hacer los huevos para acompañar.

La inglesa pensó un momento, dándose cuenta que esas personas eran su hermano y hermana. Las personificaciones de Irlanda.

—Sí, entonces estuviste en la barra con ellos y cantaron la canción de 'Titanic'—Preparó los platos, poniendo uno delante de ella.

La rubia estaba furiosa por dentro, pero por fuera llevaba una sonrisa de cariño—_Esos imbéciles…_

Miró su propio plato de desayuno, hablando mientras masticaba—Y luego *nomnomnom* ¡Estabas muy enfadada! Y comenzaste a gritarles mientras *nomnomnom* pedían más alcohol y casi te hicieron *nomnomnom*…

Se detuvo ahí, tomando un sorbo de su refresco gigante que apareció de la nada. La británica frunció las cejas— ¡Bueno! ¿Qué es lo que casi me hacen hacer?

Él negó con la cabeza—Me dijeron que no te dijera…—Ella lo miró fijamente, hasta que el rubio sudaba frío. Al parecer era más fácil quebrar la voluntad de Estados Unidos cuando era una dama— ¡Vale, vale! Ellos… Uh… —Se frotó con nerviosismo la parte de atrás del cuello—Trataron de que hicieras un strip tease en la barra…

Luego levantó las manos para proteger su rostro. Iggiko se había dado cuenta que accidentalmente se había puesto de pie y apretado los puños, asustándolo. Así que se volvió a sentar y se forzó a mantener la calma— ¿Y lo hice?

Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente— ¡No, no, no, no, no! Quiero decir, ¿Por qué te dejaría hacer eso? Esperé a que sonara otra canción y luego te llevé a tu hogar.

Inglaterra se relajó un poco— ¿Y entonces?

Alfred estaba tieso como una tabla—Bueno, abrí el departamento y me dijiste cual era el tuyo, donde estaban las llaves y que la cena estaba en la nevera—Se encogió de hombros—Estabas muy borracha, así que solo me quedé en el sofá. Es decir, no podía conducir en mi estado…—Él puso los ojos de cachorrito— ¿Estás loca? (Se refiere a enojada)

Ah, el sofá. Eso explica todo esto, pensó. La inglesa sonrió—No, no estoy loca…

Él sonrió con timidez—Eh… je je… Te ves muy loca.

La sonrisa de la británica podía competir con la de Rusia—No, yo no estoy loca. Solo que no me llevo bien con mis hermanos…

El americano se echó a reír y luego miró su reloj, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran mucho—Bueno, no sé tú ¡Pero se me hace tarde! —Rió poniéndose de pie y dejando su plato en el fregadero—Perderé mi vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos…—Luego volteó hacia ella, dándole un beso en los labios que hizo que se ruborizara mucho. _¿Por qué me sentí así? _Pensó, para luego salir corriendo ocultando su propio sonrojo.

La rubia suspiró, alegre por su honor—Por lo menos fue un caballero con esto… Creo que le enseñé bien después de todo.

Entonces recordó que la reunión se acercaba rápidamente. Y se suponía que debía revelar su verdadero sexo. Ella tenía un debate mental, lo que no le ayudaba mucho ¿Hablar en la reunión o mantener el secreto oculto para siempre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza para sí misma cuando terminó su comida, todo iba a salir bien, todo sería como se supone. Y ella debería estar calmada.

–**Fin del capítulo 18–**

**(1) = Al parecer, los británicos sienten lo mismo por la comida francesa que los franceses por la comida de Inglaterra.**

¿Qué les parece? Nos quedan entre 4 y 5 caps. xDD ya nos acercamos a le finite

~ (No hagan caso de eso, fue estupidez momentánea) Y por cierto, vayan a mi perfil y verán entre mis historias una traducción reciente que cuenta la historia de Iggiko y Japón, es un anexo de esta historia ¡No se lo pierdan!

Fecha de traducción: Martes 06 de Septiembre (Es que tengo la sensación que estoy subiendo dos al día a veces y mejor les pongo fecha…)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Ludwig (Alemania), Gilbert (Prusia), Feliciano (Italia), Samuel (Australia), Michael (Hong Kong), Yao (China), Roderich (Austria), Peter (Sealand)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 19: "El encuentro"**

Iggiko se acercó al edificio. Correcto, la reunión se celebraba en Estados Unidos. Usualmente iban a Washington DC, al ser la capital, pero esta reunión era efectuada en Michigan. DC había tenido un fuerte resfriado… _Pobre chico_, pensó Inglaterra. Su sistema inmunológico estaba así por la situación económica del americano…. Git…

Reino Unido llevaba el cabello suelto, haciendo que las hebras color arena cayeran sobre los hombros. Llevaba un traje elegido por Japón, que parecía un traje de negocios, se veía muy profesional. Era color canela, la falda llegaba dos pulgadas sobre las rodillas, y usaba una blusa blanca bajo la chaqueta. Kiku siempre tuvo una extraña selección de ropa para ella.

…El pequeño otaku adorable…

La reunión era grande, no solo iba el G–8, sino casi todas las naciones del mundo. Era la reunión "Nadie puede faltar" del año…

El japonés se acercó a la británica, poniendo una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención— ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto, Iggiko?

La inglesa asintió con la cabeza—Ya he llegado hasta aquí. Debería terminar con esto…—Lo miró con una sonrisa—Gracias, Kiku. Por todo lo que has hecho por ayudarme, eres un buen amigo…

Se sonrojó un poco pero asintió con la cabeza—Ah, la reunión empezará en un minuto—Abrió la puerta, haciendo un gesto—Las damas primero, Iggiko…

Ella sonrió—La edad antes que la belleza, Kiku…—Ambos rieron ante su broma compartida, pero caminaron a la sala de reuniones en silencio. Estaba oscuro y no hubo una vuelta atrás cuando la puerta se abrió, colándose en la presentación de Francia, disculpándose por su impuntualidad. El francés mostraba diapositivas sobre el estado de su economía (Y de otras naciones) y todos estaban tomando atención.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, al lado del asiento de Francis. Cuando terminó, las luces se encendieron y la reunión siguió normal. Hasta que le tocó a Inglaterra exponer.

Alemania se puso de pie, deseando que la reunión terminara, teniendo una extraña sensación en el estómago—Es el turno de Inglaterra de hablar, por favo–

La habitación entera miró a la persona que se había levantado. Ellos la veían, pero no lo podían creer, una mujer que decía ser Inglaterra. Ella habló perfectamente frente a la multitud, dejando a la gente desconcertada. La rubia no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando acabó de hablar y alguien le preguntó quién era.

— ¿Quién soy yo? —Las naciones asintieron—Soy Inglaterra.

Nadie dijo nada.

Excepto Prusia, que no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero era lo suficientemente awesome como para decir algo—Bueno, parece que estás personas poco impresionantes no conocen la situación, tal vez deberías explicarlo Inglaterra.

La inglesa miró a la multitud—En primer lugar, ¿Cuántos creen que soy Inglaterra?

Más de la mitad de los países levantaron la mano, pero Estados Unidos no lo hizo.

La chica asintió—Bien, ahora alcen la mano los que no me creen.

La otra mitad de la sala levantó la mano, pero Estados Unidos no lo hizo.

Apuntó a Ludwig, que levantó la mano la segunda vez— ¿Por qué no me crees?

Miró a Italia en busca de ayuda, pero el castaño no se dio cuenta. El italiano era uno de los que creían. Luego suspiró—Yo no veo por qué travestirte te hace una chica…

La multitud, que había estado murmurando entre ellos, rugió con opiniones.

Reino Unido suspiró—Vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra. No voy a desnudarme—_Esto es degradante._ Pensó, alegrándose de que nadie había escuchado lo último.

—Bueno, ¡No es una chica!

— Sí que lo es, la prueba está en el pudín. (¿?)

— ¡El awesome ore–sama fue uno de los primeros en saberlo!

— ¡Cállate! —Sonó una sartén siendo usada para golpear.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

— ¿Por qué todos toman esto tan a la ligera? —Todo voltearon a ver al estadounidense, que miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de la chica—Iggiko, ¿Tú y Arthur me están haciendo una broma? ¿O la planeaste con Francis?

Ella rió un poco, sentada en su silla con las piernas cruzadas—Si no quieren escucharme, no hablaré—Pero la multitud se quedó en silencio luego de eso. La británica tomó esto como una señal de interés, así que se levantó y relató la historia desde el principio. Pero solo la parte de Europa, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero ella no se salió del tema, no quería que pensaran que pasó algo con ella y Francia… O Japón… O Dinamarca…

Después de que por fin había logrado que todos le creyeran, Hong Kong y Australia abrieron la puerta, este último siendo arrastrado por el primero. El australiano tomó la palabra con una sonrisa— ¡Buen día, mamá! ¿Ya les dijiste sobre nosotros?

Esto causó más confusión, al punto en que casi todo era caos. Las naciones chismoteaban aún más fuerte, y China fue a hablar con Michael.

— ¡Hong Kong, aru! Me he preguntado dónde estabas—Yao le tomó el brazo al hongkonés, con una brillante sonrisa—Ven y siéntate a mi lado, aru.

Pero el asiático menor no se dejó embaucar—Me sentaré junto a mi madre, China—Y así lo hizo, abrazando a su panda. Samuel hizo lo mismo, con su koala mirando amenazadoramente la habitación.

— ¡Yo no entiendo, aru! —El chino se tomó la cabeza—Aiyah… ¡Explícate, aru! Dinos Inglaterra ¿Por qué son estos tus hijos, aru? ¿Y quiénes son los padres?

La inglesa miró a los ojos del oriental— ¿Estás seguro de no saberlo?

Él inclinó la cabeza con confusión— ¿Qué, aru?

—Bueno, los dos estábamos muy ebrios…—Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con vergüenza.

Y todo se volvió un incómodo silencio.

China hizo cara de estarse ahogando.

Hong Kong se limitó a sonreír, y tomar fotos. Él murmuró algo acerca de publicarlas más adelante...

—… ¿Aru? —A Yao la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que salió corriendo de la habitación— ¡No!

Inglaterra lo miró sonriendo. _Fue mejor de lo previsto…_ Pensó con aires de suficiencia. Luego miró a la multitud, que estaba en un estado de incredulidad universal.

— ¡Ooh! —El australiano agitó la mano para llamar la atención de su madre— ¡Enséñales a mi padre! —Señaló a la parte germánica de la sala de reuniones, a cierta nación austriaca—Es ese tipo ¿Sabían?

Unas pocas personas ahogaron una risa al ver la expresión de Roderich, que se notaba en shock, haciendo su rostro más pálido que de costumbre.

La británica suspiró ante el entusiasmo de su hijo bronceado—Está bien, seguro que Austria no quería sentirse avergonzado por esto, amor. Solo trata de no llamar la atención en un futuro.

— ¿Tenías que darle un nombre con el que quedara bajo su sombre? —Resopló el aristócrata, muy ruborizado—Es de mala educación eso…

— ¡Creo que tuviste dos! —Rió Prusia, señalando al señorito—Kesese~

—Cállate…—Murmuró Australia, sentado junto a Nueva Zelanda. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, por dentro agradeciendo que no se dieron cuenta que él y su gemelo compartían padre.

_Bueno,_ pensaba Iggiko, _fue decepcionante…_ Sin duda, Austria diría más, pero no enfrente de tantas naciones.

Sealand saltó entusiasta, gritando— ¡Apuesto a que también soy tu hijo! ¡Tendrán que reconocerme como país!

Reino Unido levantó una de sus grandes cejas—Si tú eres mi hijo, entonces soy hombre—Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando continuó con un— ¡Pero por supuesto que no lo soy! ¡Ahora siéntate, git!

Luego se sacudió en un intento por mantener la dignidad que le pudo haber quedado. Caminando por la habitación, hasta llegar frente a Estados Unidos.

—Alfred, lo siento…—Empezó, pero fue interrumpida por el americano.

—Esto es un sueño extraño…—No parecía estarle prestando atención, pues hablaba consigo mismo— ¡Lo siguiente que pasará es que Tony llegará volando por la ventana con mis hamburguesas! —El rubio apuntó la ventana, segundos después su brazo colgaba, al darse cuenta de que nada había ocurrido.

La tsundere suspiró. _Está en la negación, genial…_ Pensó, _Simplemente genial_—No es un sueño, Alfred…

Él la miró de nuevo—Bueno, si no es un sueño… E Inglaterra es Arthur, que en verdad es Iggiko… Entonces…—El de ojos azules parecía querer abrazarla, o salir corriendo y gritando o injusta que era la vida. Pero estas emociones, a la vez, eran demasiado para él, y rápidamente se desmayó. (De forma heroica, claro…)

—Hey, ¿Alfred? —Ella le sacudió el hombro— ¿Alfred? —Inglaterra lo miró con tristeza, y luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

Japón se levantó—Les ruego me disculpen…—Agarró el bolso que estaba junto a su silla y se precipitó después de la inglesa, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas extrañas que le dirigían.

Ella estaba llorando en el pasillo. La Kirkland vio a Kiku, y lo abrazó con fuerza—N–no me cree…

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla. Había ido muchas veces a Asia para pasar el tiempo, y todas las otras veces funcionaba—Iggiko, no es que no te crea, solo está en negación. Con el tiempo pasará…—Ella resopló de nuevo, haciendo más difícil levantarle el ánimo— ¿Recuerdas cuando me enteré? Todo lo que pasó…—Se rió al recordarlo, calmándose.

El japonés miró la bolsa que traía. Ella no le dijo para qué la quería, solo le había comentado que se lo llevara si ella salía de la sala—Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente el 'Plan B'? —Los ojos del asiático se abrieron mucho cuando la rubia abrió la bolsa— ¿Qué es esto?

Sacó un uniforme militar masculino y un sombrero a juego. La europea tomó ambas cosas y entró al cuarto de baño—Tú sabes, yo pensé que no me creerían…

Un rato después…

—Entonces, me gustaría hacer que las cosas volvieras a la normalidad…—Susurró, luego solo se escuchaba silencio y algunos gruñidos—Y me gustaría que las demás naciones guardaran silencio al respecto… Incluso las que desconocen mi situación…—Se detuvo abruptamente, pero volvió a hablar ásperamente— ¡Kiku, me gusta la ropa de chica!

Él se ruborizó. _Esto no es correcto… _Pensó—Iggiko, ¿Estás bien?

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a la británica con su uniforme británico, el cabello recogido en el sombrero y un puchero en su cara, parecía un hombre nuevamente. Tenía aquel aspecto de Inglaterra, el caballero, representando del Reino Unido. Y ayudaba el hecho de que ella hablaba de nuevo como siempre, con voz más grave—Bugger off, puedo manejar esto… —Entonces pareció captar que el asiático estaba irritado—No, lo siento por la voz…

Cuando ella volvió a hablar femeninamente, el pequeño corazón del japonés no pudo soportarlo y cierto líquido rojo cayó por su nariz—K–kawaii…

Sacó su pañuelo— ¿Estás bien?

Él lo tomó, pero su mirada no cambió—Ah, no, pero voy a estarlo.

—Tenemos que volver antes de que Estados Unidos despierte…—Ella no obtuvo respuesta, así que lo ayudó a limpiar su traje, que fue bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que era blanco.

A mitad de camino a la sala de reuniones, la inglesa recordó algo importante—Maldita sea… Se me olvidó ponerme la venda—Puso sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Japón ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado—No creo que la necesites, si no te molesta que lo diga…

Ella se coloró—Siempre lo hago de todos modos, a pesar que soy plana. Vamos a la junta.

El japonés dejó de caminar— ¿Te gustaría volver? No sería ningún problema—Se dio la vuelta levemente, pero ella lo detuvo y empezó a arrastrarlo.

—No, ya estamos a mitad de camino, no voy a dejar esto de lado por más tiempo, sería mucho más vergonzoso—El asiático se rió interiormente con el puchero de su rostro, porque sabía que ella no quería que se riera.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la sala. Inglaterra entró y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, que volviendo a hablar como hombre, dijo— ¿Qué mierda me miran todos? Vamos, preocúpense de la reunión en vez de en mí.

Ni siquiera discutieron, pero decidieron hacerle caso a su sugerencia.

Prusia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, riendo en voz baja—Por suerte para ti eres muy linda de cualquier forma, Iggiko

Hizo caso omiso de eso y miró a Estados Unidos—Despierta, git—Eso no funcionó, por lo que infló los mofletes. Entonces le empezó a picar la cabeza—Te dije que despertaras ¡Puñetero imbécil! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? —Su voz se agudizó por un momento, volviéndose de chica, y los oídos indiscretos la escucharon.

Por suerte para Kiku, él estaba grabando eso. Era tan lindo para sus ojos castaños~

El estadounidense se incorporó cuando dejó de ser golpeado. Él parpadeó un par de veces, antes de mirar a Inglaterra y sorprender a la británica con un gran abrazo— ¡Iggy, eres normal otra vez!

Ella se ruborizó— ¡Déjame ir, estúpido!

Se separó, pero poco y se levantó— ¡Iggy, soñé que eras una chica, y me gritabas, y ellos eran tus hijos! —Apuntó a Hong Kong y Australia, gritando mucho— Y pensé que entonces llegarían hamburguesas, pero no… ¿Y si fueras una chica no tendrías senos?

Reino Unido suspiró—No tienes que creer todo lo que ves, Al–

No terminó la frase, porque el americano estaba tanteando su pecho…

¿Tanteando su pecho?

Ella se sonrojó más intensamente y le dio un puñetazo frontal en toda la perversa cara del rubio. Este golpe llegó a las gafas y lo mandó a la pared— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito, git! ¡¿Cómo coño te atreves? —No se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de nuevo como chica— ¡Debes aprender buenos modales!

La británica estuvo a punto de volver a golpearlo, pero Francia decidió que era mejor intervenir antes que las cosas se pusieran desagradables. Tomó su puño con su mano, poco a poco soltando sus dedos a medida que hablaba—Ah, l'Angleterre, deberías controlar mejor tus emociones~

Ella lo miró fijamente, antes de mirar su mano. Luego suspiró, olvidando temporalmente su enojo—No deberías hablar, frog. Nación del amor, mi culo…—Se dirigió a la puerta—No voy a volver esta vez, maldición… Toma tu caballerosidad y métetela donde tú sabes.

Francis negó con la cabeza mirando al americano antes de salir tras Iggiko—Eres el tonto más afortunado l'Amérique…—Dijo, más para sí mismo. Un nervioso japonés miraba la puerta, pero sin salir de la habitación. Quería hacerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que sería mal educado hacerlo.

Estados Unidos cayó al suelo, muy ruborizado— ¿No fue un sueño?... —Levantó las manos, mirándolas—Eso significa que yo… Mierda. Oh, mierda. Fuckfuckfuck…—El de ojos azules logró arrastrarse hasta su asiento, murmurando lo estúpido que era.

Alemania observó la habitación, justo antes de tirar los papeles que tenía en las manos detrás de él, y volviendo a sentarse—La reunión terminó, debido a que la nación anfitriona tiene una crisis mental. Junto conmigo… Tengan un buen día—Golpeó su cabeza sobre la mesa, casi sacándose sangre. Ni siquiera Italia sabía como sacar a Ludwig de ese estado mental.

Alfred, cuando todos se fueron, estaba muy metido en su mente.

_¡No quería tocarla, pensé que era un él!_

_Pero..._

_En el fondo lo sabía, desde la primera vez que la vi con Francis… No puedo mentirme._

_Pero fue mi hermano… ¡Hermana! ¡No puedo salir con alguien que esté relacionado conmigo!_

Entonces una sonrisa se sobrepuso a sus características, un pensamiento maravilloso su mente.

_Pero ella no está relacionada conmigo, ¿verdad?_

Con esta idea, salió de la sala de reuniones y trató de seguir a la británica.

Oh, sí, él estaba mucho más animado que antes~

–**Fin del capítulo 19–**

Faltan tres capítulos y un epílogo! =D (No es aproximación, esta vez los conté =3) Espero les haya gustado, espero traerles otros dos para mañana ;) (A ver si puedo…)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Iggiko (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Kiku (Japón), Tony (El extraterrestre)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 20: "La fiebre de pensamiento de Iggiko"**

La británica se sentó, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Japón la llevaba al aeropuerto en busca del avión personal _¿Por qué no lo acepta?_ Se preguntaba _¿Tenía que pensar tanto antes de decidir? ¿Acaso no tenía unas grandes oportunidades de decir algo, o hacer algún movimiento? The arse…_

Los pensamientos de ese tipo volaban por su mente, incluso durante el vuelo.

Japón esperó con cara de preocupación, desde el principio estaba preocupado, pero pensaba que sería grosero interrumpir sus cavilaciones. No, pensó nervioso. Sería aún peor no escuchar a su amiga con todas las inquietudes que poseía—Iggiko…

La inglesa, que había estado mucho tiempo mirando por la ventana, se volteó hacia él, ruborizada— ¿Sí?

—Yo… —Respiró hondo, obligándose a continuar—Si necesitas hablar con alguien, debes saber que estoy dispuesto a escucharte—El japonés cruzó los brazos, queriendo ayudar a su querida amiga—No juzgaré ni menospreciaré sus pensamientos… Y si alguna vez necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, mis puertas están siempre abiertas. Serás bienvenida.

—Lo sé, Kiku…—Inglaterra se levantó, tambaleándose. Ella accidentalmente se dejó caer sobre el de cabello negro, todavía sonrojada—No estoy muy feliz…

El japonés sostuvo a la rubia, presionando su frente contra la suya. Evitando una caída— ¡Estás caliente, Iggiko!

Sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados, y se aferró a él, con la respiración agitada—Yo creo… Que pude haber contraído fiebre de pensamiento, Kiku.

El oriental la abrazó, logrando que se durmiera en sus brazos. Él la subió al segundo piso, mirándola fijamente. A pesar de estar vestida como hombre, seguía siendo hermosa…

Arrojó a un lado sus pensamientos, considerándolos groseros. _Ella fue rechazada_, pensó Honda, con un dejo de tristeza. Haría lo posible por hacerla feliz... Así su felicidad sería la de él.

El asiático le puso su chaqueta encima, esperando que estuviera bien.

Estados Unidos se metió en su camioneta, sacando su teléfono celular. Solo había una persona, además de Japón, que podría saber dónde estaba Iggy, y marcó el número.

— _¿Bonjour?_

— ¡Hey, Frenchie! ¿Por qué se fueron tan rápido? —Preguntó—Yo quería hablar con ustedes…

—_Ah, pero tú sabes, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi plato como para perder el tiempo con gente como tú._

—Entonces te lo digo claro—La voz de estadounidense era seria—Iggiko, ¿Dónde está ella?

Una pausa.

— _¿Directo al punto? Mi querido l'Amérique, tengo que enseñarte tanto algún día._

¿Qué es el tacto? Alfred se preguntó si era alguna especie de comida o algo…

Estados Unidos negó con la cabeza. No era el momento de divagar.

—Lo que sea, ¿Dónde está Iggy?

—_No te lo diré, tu rechazo dañó muchoa mi querida Iggiko, así que…_—El francés suspiró.

¿Eh? Espera, ¿Qué?

— ¿Rechazo?

—_Seguro lo sabes, Alfred, que tu conducta puede ser tomada como… Que engañas sus sentimientos. Iggiko se lo tomó muy, muy enserio._

Él parpadeó. Eso ciertamente desconcertó al americano, lo único que lo devolvió a la realidad fueron los bocinazos antes que saliera de la carretera.

_Espera_, pensó. _¿Ella pensó que la estaba rechazando?_

No sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta, a lo que Francia respondió con un simple—_Oui._

El norteamericano se estacionó frente a su casa, cayendo sobre el volante.

— _¿Aun estás con vida, mon ami?_

—Apenas… Metí la pata en grande, amigo—Suspiró, recostándose en su asiento— ¿Cómo demonios solucionaré esto…?

—_Ve con ella._

— ¿Uh?

—_Persigue tu amour, son toda tu vitalidad, pon tu alma en ello y entenderás el tipo de persona–nación que es Iggiko…_—Continuó con sus consejos cursis, pero el estadounidense no escuchaba.

—Amigo… Pero… Pensé…—Susurró, interrumpiendo al francés.

—_Nada, solo ve._

El americano estuvo a punto de dar una respuesta heroica, pero Francis lo interrumpió.

—_Au revoir, estúpido amigo. Ella está con Japón si deseas verla._

_Esto fue inesperado,_ pensó, saliendo del vehículo. El rubio se quedó mirando el cielo, pensando por qué Francia prácticamente le había pedido que la secuestrara de la casa del japonés.

Miró por encima de su valla, viendo a Tony limpiar su nave espacial.

La sonrisa de Alfred empezó a formarse, hasta volverse una muy amplia.

— ¡Hey Tony~! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo! —Gritó el estadounidense, saltando sobre la valla hasta el extraterrestre.

–**Fin del capítulo 20–**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Iggiko (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Kiku (Japón)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 21: "Asomándose en la mente otaku"**

Japón suspiró, bebiendo su té.

Había dejado a la inglesa en su casa para cuidar de ella. Inmediatamente, hizo que se cambiara la ropa por un pijama verde claro, y la recostó en un futón de su antigua habitación. Le hizo sopa y gachas*** **por si a ella le daba hambre, junto con un té de hierbas. Habían pasado casi dos días desde la reunión y la fiebre aumentada.

Actualmente eran… 40 grados Celsius.

—_Seguro si ella fuera una humana…_—Pensó—_Esta fiebre podría ser un problema que tendría que ser tratado por un médico._

Él no estaba dispuesto a llamar a Francia, ya que no había ayudado en nada la última vez que fue…

— _¿Es por su débil economía? _—Se preguntó, descartando enseguida la opción— _¿O es fiebre de pensamiento como ella dijo?_

Kiku asintió levemente, las mujeres son complicadas…

—_Pero… ¡Yo debo cuidar sus sentimientos y emociones lo mejor posible!_

De pronto escuchó golpes en la puerta.

Se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa— ¿Una visita…? —Se preguntó. El asiático miró a la nación afiebrada, pensando que podría dejarla un momento.

Cuando llegó, se alegró de haber mirado antes por la "mirilla"… Pues vio ahí afuera a la última persona que desearía dejar entrar en su casa. Por lo menos en estos momentos.

— ¡Hey Kiku! ¡Déjame entrar!

El japonés fue donde la rubia, a arreglar su almohada, ella abrió los ojos con cansancio, las esmeraldas hicieron que su corazón se agitara. _No, no debo pensar de esa manera, ella es mi amiga_— ¿Quieres algo, Iggiko?

La británica negó lentamente con la cabeza—Estoy bien, amor. Has sido tan bueno… ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?... —Hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca de leve dolor que terminó pronto—Por favor… Ve a ver anime o algo…—Inglaterra cerró los ojos, aparentemente dormida.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a su sala de estar después de asegurarse de que la inglesa podría dormir cómodamente. Prendió el televisor y subió lo suficiente el volumen como para no estar a Alfred.

_Una hora más tarde..._

El asiático vio con asombro, como la película que él desde hace tanto codiciaba estaba a su alcance~ "¡Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquistador de Shamballa! La había estado esperando mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuvo realmente el tiempo de verla. ¡Incluso había hecho cosplay de Roy Mustang para disfrutar completamente la experiencia!

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que sería mucho más agradable sin los molestos ruidos afuera…

— ¿Estás ahí? ¡Francis dijo que estabas!

El de cabello negro se estremeció. _Maldito francés…_

No, él no debía pensar así, la próxima vez simplemente no le diría a Francia…

El estadounidense no cedía. Finalmente, detuvo su película y abrió la puerta—Por favor América–san, basta—Dijo amablemente.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡No me iré!

—Alfred…—La voz del asiático tenía una nota de ira. Si no terminaba pronto la película se perdería de Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu (Una serie) y se atrasaría la cena de Iggiko…

—Kiku. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que me dejes entrar, si no es hoy, mañana o incluso en una semana, seguiré mi heroico plan de entrar a esta casa a hablar con Iggiko—El americano hablaba con un tono que dejaba ver que no le importaba acosar a Japón con tal que lo dejara pasar—Y eso es definitivo.

El japonés cerró la puerta, escuchando el sonido de aquel chico molestia sentarse en su porche.

Él puso uno oreja en la puerta, y escuchó a Estados Unidos murmurar con enojo ante su incapacidad de conseguir entrar al hogar al oriental.

—_Bueno…_—Pensó amargamente el de cabello negro—_Veamos quien tendrá que esperar más para cumplir su objetivo…_

Bueno, Japón, pensó amargamente. Vamos a ver quién va a esperar más tiempo para cumplir con su objetivo ...

–**Fin del capítulo 21–**

***Gachas: ****Las****gachas****son un plato sencillo que se elabora****cociendo****granos de****avena****(normalmente molidos, aunque también machacados, cortados o en****harina****de avena) u otros****cereales****o legumbres****en****agua,****leche****o una mezcla de ambas. Suelen servirse calientes en un cuenco o plato. (Extraído de Wikipedia porque yo tampoco sabía qué eran las gachas…)**

Como son cortos los últimos caps. subiré hasta el final hoy y mañana subo el epílogo y dos caps. de la historia de Iggiko y Japón =3 (Mañana no voy a clase) ¡Matta ne!

PD: Además seguiré trabajado en "Anatomically correct"

PD2: Y creo que empezaré la traducción de un fic llamado "Lifeline"… (UsUk)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Iggiko (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Kiku (Japón), Francis (Francia)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Capítulo 22: "La extraña pareja arregla las cosas"**

La tranquilidad del molesto estadounidense no hizo que el japonés se calmara… Prácticamente podía sentir la impaciencia emanando a través de la puerta cerrada.

El asiático tenía las piernas dobladas abajo suyo, haciendo de asiento. Miró a la rubia en el futón y luego su regazo—Iggiko…—Murmuró—Me pregunto qué harías en esta situación.

La inglesa se movió en sueños, sonriendo levemente—Alfred… ¿Te orinaste de nuevo en la cama? —Reprendió al niño de sus recuerdos, riendo entre dientes—Niño travieso…

Japón no pudo soportarlo más.

¿Quién era él para mantenerlos separados?

El oriental suspiró mientras se quitaba el cosplay, volviendo a ponerse el kimono tradicional, temiendo que cierto rubio abriera la puerta principal.

Estados Unidos estaba sentado en las escaleras, jugando con su teléfono celular, clickando algunas teclas. El japonés se estremeció ante el hecho de que podía escuchar rock a todo volumen a pesar de que estos sonaban por unos pequeños auriculares— ¿Está divertido afuera, América–san o va a entrar?

El americano levantó la mirada, con ojos brillantes— ¿Puedo entrar? —Se levantó, quitándose los auriculares y metiéndolos en su chaqueta. El rubio abrazó al más bajo con fuerza, para luego correr hasta la casa antes de que el asiático cambiara de opinión.

Alfred había olvidado preguntar dónde estaba Iggiko, pero no importaba, ¡Porque era un héroe!

Él abrió de golpe la puerta de papel con una victoriosa sonrisa al encontrar a la chica. El de ojos azules se acercó, sentándose a su lado—Iggiko… ¡Iggiko! —Gritó, zamarreándola por los hombros.

Inglaterra despertó casi enseguida, golpeando las grandes manos para que la soltaran— ¿Qué diablos haces? —Gritó, sentándose. Con su dificultad para respirar, la británica se mareó casi de inmediato así que tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama—Maldición.

—Solo trataba de despertarte, Iggy…—El menor hizo un mohín, pensando que con sus ojos de cachorrito lo perdonaría.

La inglesa puso los ojos—Si piensas que funcionará, te equivocas—Pero interiormente, su corazón latía con fuerza ante la necesidad de abrazarlo cada vez que ponía esa cara…

Pero Reino Unido lo ignoró al darse cuenta que estaba solo con ropa de dormir… Frente a él. Ella se cubrió con la manta mientras se ruborizaba.

El daño ya estaba hecho por el americano, así que se las arregló para ocultar el deseo de saltar sobre la enferma británica enferma. ¡Era un héroe después de todo! Él tragó saliva, pensando… No, ¡Sabiendo que podía manejarlo! El más alto se maravilló con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que se asomaban a penas a través de la frazada de dibujos—Iggiko, siento mucho que estés enferma… ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —_Sería heroico,_ pensó el norteamericano entusiasta, sacando una hamburguesa de su chaqueta.

—Eso no funcionó la primera vez, ni tampoco la quinta—Gruñó entre dientes la inglesa, mirando una de las malditas hamburguesas americanas. Esas puñeteras cosas ni siquiera eran de jamón ¡Sino de carne! La británica sabía que la prueba de Hamburgo estaba involucrada en eso y maldijo a Alemania. Fucking Blitzkrieg!

—Tú… ¿Creíste que fue un rechazo? Ya sabes, antes.

Dijo de la nada, sorprendiendo a Inglaterra. _Tan decisivo como siempre…_ Pensó con tristeza la menor, ese chico tendría que aprender tacto, si quería sobrevivir en ese mundo.

Francia, casi a la mitad de todo el mundo, estornudó.

— ¿Y bien? —Su tono no era impaciente, pero había una profunda preocupación en el. Iggiko notó esto y…

…La hizo muy feliz, en verdad que sí.

—Estados Unidos…

—Amigo, necesito saber esto…

—Escúchame, Alfred—Interrumpió.

El estadounidense dejó de hablar, haciendo una firme y fina línea con sus labios.

Ella suspiró un poco antes de empezar—La mayoría del tiempo que pasamos juntos, peleamos…

—Iggy…

—Pero no te odio—La británica levantó la vista, dejando entrever su estado turbado a pesar de su barrera emocional—Sé que pudo parecer de esa manera… Después de que te fuiste… Pero yo nunca te odié… yo…—Por ahora, su triste intento de transmitir sus sentimientos solo logró que la rubia enrojeciera de forma que España definiría como "Cara de tomate"

_Pero sería demasiado embarazoso,_ pensó sombríamente, _si yo lo digo abiertamente..._

—Iggy, ¿Estás bien? —Su silencio asustó al americano.

—_Oh maldita sea, _—Maldecía Inglaterra interiormente— ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Soy el imperio británico! Sería estúpido si me acobardara… Y el frog no dejaría de sacárselo en cara después.

— ¡No me importa si eres un chico o una chica! —Exclamó tratando de tranquilizarla. Quién sabe, parece ser que pudo leer la atmosfera o algo…— ¡Soy Iggysexual!

Ella lo miró, y juró que si las miradas mataran...

—No quise decir eso…—Tiró de su mano para ponerla en su cuello, mirándola tímidamente—Quiero decir que eres la única persona que me gusta, la única persona a la que amaré… Eres mi Iggy, mi Arthur, mi Iggiko ¿Sabes? ¡No me importa que seas o cómo llegaste a ser así! Eso no importa, es basura inútil. Te amo Iggiko, ¡Solo a ti!

Hubo una pausa.

Entonces Estados Unidos se echó a reír, alto y claro, sintiéndose tan bien después de sacar eso de su pecho.

Reino Unido sonrió levemente, tratando que no se notara.

_Git, tonto, adorable…_ Pensó la mayor, que podría hacer fácilmente un pequeño charco de baba nervioso, ya que ella quería decirle lo mismo. Especialmente ahora— ¿P–por qué ni siquiera te costó decirlo? Nunca me sentí así antes…

El de anteojos contempló a su ex tutora, con un sentimiento semejante al amor visible en sus ojos color cielo—Iggiko, un gran filósofo una vez dijo: 'Nunca es demasiado tarde para encontrar el verdadero amor, no hay edad perfecta para el amor'"—Le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los propios—Siempre te he amado… Y cada vez siento esto más fuerte. Lo diré tantas veces como quieras, Iggy.

Miró a la británica con amor, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla. No fue intenso, como ella había pensado que sería, mientras sus defensas estuvieran bajas. No, era dulce, pasional, real… Algo así merecía una respuesta de algún tipo.

_A la mierda todo,_ pensó violentamente, empujando al menor lejos (En contra de sus deseos, que conste) —Te amo, aunque seas un yankee grosero.

Se atrevería a decir que su temperatura había bajado besándolo…

Las cejas delgadas, aparentemente llegaron a su cuero cabelludo, antes de que apretara a la chica en un abrazo— ¡Iggy! Fuck yeah! He estado esperando esto desde… Eh… ¡No recuerdo cuando! ¡Pero desde hace mucho!

—No puedo… Respirar.

Estados Unidos hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que había utilizado su aplastante fuerza sobre una mujer enferma. Hizo un movimiento para alejarse, pero ella se aferró con fuerza a su camisa— ¿Iggy?

—N…—Dio media vuelta, avergonzada por lo difícil que le resultaba decirlo—No me dejes… Quédate conmigo.

—Ok…—Respondió felizmente Alfred, dejándola usar su brazo como almohada. Se quedó mirándola, pasando sus dedos por el cabello largo y enredado.

El calor junto a ella arrulló a la británica, por la sensación de tranquilidad, dejando que la nación enferma durmiera cómodamente.

El estadounidense abrazó su pecho, suavemente, para no lastimarla—Siempre, Iggy…

Él nunca la dejaría otra vez, si eso era lo que quería…

Él lo juró por su título oficial de héroe de los Estados Unidos de América.

–**Fin–**

Me jodí feo con lo de "Iggysexual" xDD creo que soy Tsun–sexual… (¿?) En fin, mañana querías mías les traigo el epílogo que se llama: "La relación especial" Esperen ansiosas (No me pregunten de qué trata ni que tan extenso es porque yo ni idea…) Mientras tanto lo pondré como "Completo" =3 Espero les haya gustado la torpe, vaga y terrible traducción (Que estoy segura, tuvo cerca de millones de errores.

**Les tengo una pregunta a mis lectoras**: Si yo tradujera un RusUk ¿Lo leerían? (No hay cambio, no sirve contestar: "No, pero podrías hacer un RusAme")


	23. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Iggiko (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Francis (Francia), Ludwig (Alemania), Kiku (Japón)

Summary: ¡Se las arregló para mantener su secreto durante siglos! ¡Siglos! ¿Alguno sabe lo difícil que es lograr eso? Luego, se había emborrachado. Y en una noche, ¡Una noche! Su engaño había sido descubierto. Fem!InglaterraxEstados Unidos ¡Disfruten! –Traducción–

**Epílogo: "La relación especial"**

Inglaterra estaba cerrando la primera reunión que habían hecho en su país desde hace bastante.

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que le había revelado al mundo como era. Por ahora, la mayoría de las naciones se había acostumbrado. Pronto fue evidente para ellos que a pesar de ser distinto físicamente, mentalmente seguía siendo la misma.

Muy similar. Con una sonrisa, los hombres más temerarios intentaban acercársele…

Volvió a hablar de la reunión, después de una animada discusión con Estados Unidos y Francia, en el que se produjo algo de violencia, pero luego del descanso todo se enfrió. Todo había salido de acuerdo al calendario, así que Alemania era feliz.

Pero la chica no se atrevía a admitir que estaba preocupada, pues el americano aun no regresaba.

—Y con eso, creo que cubrimos lo importante—Sonrió, alegre de que todo hubiera salido bien—Si no tienen ninguna duda, declaro la reu–

— ¡Iggy~! —Abrió con fuerza la puerta su novio, haciendo un agujero en la pared.

— ¡Fuera! —Gruñó la británica. Por poco… Por poco hubiera sido la reunión perfecta.

— ¿Adivina qué? —No se detuvo, corriendo a hablarle de todas formas— ¡Me metí tres lápices de colores en la nariz!

La inglesa mandó una advertencia a sus ojos, antes de que su mirada lo viera de… Esa manera.

Tenía un tic en el ojo—Alfred… ¿Por qué diablos haces esto, idiota?

— ¡Tony me desafió! —Respondió, tratando de defenderse—Además, ¡Tengo el récord de más de siete! —El estadounidense levantó una caja de crayolas, agitándola con entusiasmo— ¿Quieres ver si me puedo superar como todo el héroe que soy? O quizás debería comerme toda la caja, incluso con la envoltura…

—You are an idiot! —Inglaterra le arrebató los lápices al rubio, ignorando el puchero que hacía— ¡Pareces un niño, joder! —Se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de quitar su dolor de cabeza— ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, me tuve que enamorar de ti?

A la británica le tomó unos momentos procesar sus palabras, sonrojándose tan fuerte que parecía un adorno de cuatro de Julio.

Se quedó inmóvil, cada vez más roja (Si era posible) —No lo acabo de decir, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Francia~! ¡Japón~! —Cantó Alfred, sonriendo ampliamente—Eso son mil dólares por lograr que lo dijera en la reunión mundial ¿No?

El francés, que estaba a apenas diez metros de distancia, suspiró—Creo que eran cien, cheri…—Sacó su billetera, dándole un fajo de billetes al estadounidense.

La palma de la mano de la rubia estaba siendo atraída por una gran fuerza de gravedad a la cabeza del menor.

Kiku sacó una cantidad mayor, dándosela al americano—Eso fue entretenido—El asiático rió levemente.

Reino Unido apretó los dientes, hablando para todos—Esta. Reunión. Acabó…

Estados Unidos llegó junto a la inglesa, contando el dinero—Oh, hey ¿Puedo decir algo? Soy un héroe.

La de ojos verdes miró a su ex–colonia, para luego tirarle la oreja a su novio, rápidamente sacándolo de la habitación hasta el pasillo—Ow, ow ¡Ay! ¡Iggy! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Mi oreja! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Mi dinero! ¡No lo entiendo!

Los que estaban en la sala se lo tomaron calma, pues eso era normal, después de todo.

— ¡Iggy! —Se quejó el menor, agitando los brazos— ¡Déjame! ¡Yo solo quería que supieran que eres mía! ¡Yo no quiero que me dejes por ningún italiano de ojos lindos! ¡O un alemán nazi o un comunista…! ¡Ay!

Iggiko lo acercó con un tirón de oreja—No se me ocurriría hacer eso, amor.

Oh, sí. Ella había roto algunos –Bastantes– corazones… Y huesos, rechazando a algunas de las naciones más audaces –Y Feliciano–. No dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ahora sácate las malditas crayolas de la nariz, Alfred. Tenemos reservas para cenar.

El estadounidense dejó que la inglesa reajustara su corbata y esmoquin, con un suspiro mientras se sacaba los colores—Solo hago cosas aburridas en tu casa porque te amo Iggy—Resopló.

—Git…—Gruñó la rubia, pero sin quejarse cuando el americano pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola—Pero supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Se quedaron así, en medio del vestíbulo, cómodos por la forma en que se desarrolló todo. No se dieron cuenta cuando Japón los fotografió, ni cuando Francia les silbó. Estaban en su propio universo, de su relación especial.

Que cada día era más fuerte.

–**Fin del epílogo–**

Tengo sueño T_T Pero quería traducir el epílogo antes de dormir para mañana preocuparme de otros fics…


End file.
